DARK HUNTER
by Momoyo20
Summary: UNA NUEVA HISTORIA CON GRANDES EMOCIONES segun UN MUNDO ALTERNO DONDE LOS VAMPIROS Y CRIATURAS DE LA NOCHE ATACAN SHAORAN LOS CAZARA PARA PRESERVAR LA SALVACIÒN HUMANA leanlo y decidan
1. Default Chapter

DARK HUNTER

Un nuevo Fic. Creo que primero debería acabar o por lo menos actualizar los que ya tengo envés de crear otro pero no desesperen todos tendrán un final no muy pronto pero final.

Además este Fic no lo estoy creando mejor dicho lo estoy adaptando, esta historia ya la había escrito hace algunos años cuando iba en la secundaría y nos habían pedido que creáramos una historia, me pareció que CCS era la mejor opción para que la historia pudiera encajar, no a la perfección pero dada la variedad de personajes me parecieron los mas adecuados.

Muchos datos de el orden cambiaran completamente, por ejemplo, los sucesos ocurrirán en México dado que es el único país que conozco en primer lugar, y en segundo por que la historia original toma muchos puntos de referencia de la ciudad y aunque Japón y China se mencionaran es necesario que estos no sean los lugares donde acontezcan las cosas, haré una mezcla de personajes para que la historia se desarrolle completamente, durante capítulos advierto que no aparecerá ni por error Sakura, les aviso para que estén listos, no desesperen en cuanto aparezca tomara un papel importante.

Espero y les guste esta nueva historia y que la sigan, (claro si la actualizo con rapidez), tratare de actualizar por lo menos una vez cada 15 días, al igual que las demás historias, sin más por el momento le dejo hasta aquí y espero disfruten el primer capitulo.

LA VIDA ANTE MIS OJOS 

El lugar era oscuro, húmedo y desagradable, el laberinto en el que habían entrado parecía no acabar, la "ventaja" que creían tener se desvanecía, a lo lejos escuchaban como les seguían el rastro, tenían que moverse más rápido si querían salir vivos de esta.

¿Por donde Rioyi?- La voz de uno de ellos resonó por el lugar, sus palabras iban dirigidas al pequeño micrófono que colgaba de su cuello

Sigan a la izquierda 20 mts. Después giren a la derecha y sigan otros 15 metros...- Le respondió una voz que le indicaba como llegar a una salida

Sin dudar siguió las instrucciones cargando sobre su hombro a su compañero, amigo y casi hermano, a pesar de que su cuerpo mostraba heridas muy profundas para apenas y poder cargar con su propio peso hacia su mayor esfuerzo para salir los dos.

Su pierna sangraba en abundancia a pesar de que en esta fuera aplicado un torniquete improvisado sangraba aun, aquello había sido el resultado de una bala, cortes profundos y superficiales se extendían por todo su cuerpo, su camisa destrozada colgaba y chorreaba la sangre que ya no podía absorber, su piel se veía más pálida al contrastarse con el rojo de la sangre derramada.

Falta ya muy poco Shaoran...resiste- Dijo a su compañero al tiempo que giraba a la derecha

Su cabello negro azulado estaba empapado de sudor que escurría por su rostro, sus ojos azules y profundos se nublaban continuamente dando indicios de lo mal que se encontraba, trastabillo y estuvo casi apunto de caer de no ser que reacciono a tiempo y se sostuvo de la pared, su respiración era muy entrecortada.

Creo adecuado un pequeño descanso-Dijo para después soltar el cuerpo de Shaoran, respiro hondamente y dijo -¿Hacia donde, ahora?-

Ahora debes seguir 10 mts. En línea recta, vas a encontrar dos caminos deben tomar...-La comunicación se corto

¿a dónde, Rioyi¡¿qué camino tomamos¡Rioyi!-

Lo siento Eriol pero me temo que Rioyi tomara un descanso-

¿Román?-

¿Qué comes que adivinas, bueno nos veremos, eso si logran salir de ahí le daré tus saludos a Tomoyo de tu parte, me apena saber lo sola que se sentirá cuando tu no regreses pero no te preocupes la cuidare bien, bueno suerte...-Aquella cínica voz callo dejando un fuerte ruido a estática en el audífono de Eriol, quien se lo quito del oído para después arrojarlo con fuerza al suelo.

¡Maldito hijo de tu pinche...!-

Madre...-Dijo débilmente Shaoran desde el suelo de aquel sucio lugar, Eriol lo miro, si el se encontraba mal su compañero estaba mucho peor

¿Qué sucede Shaoran?-Le dijo con una media sonrisa que apenas y se podía ver detrás de toda la sangre que le cubría el rostro

Mi madre¿dónde esta? La vi hace un momento-Eriol lo miro extrañado con dificultad lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y siguiendo las ultimas indicaciones caminaron entre las penumbras de aquel subterráneo lugar en el que se encontraban

Debemos salir de aquí están demasiado cerca-Dijo Eriol al escuchar algunos pasos lejanos

No debí detenerme-Se reprocho, Shaoran que ya no podía dar un paso más arrastraba los pies dejando caer todo su peso sobre Eriol

¿Shaoran?-Le dijo girando su rostro al de su amigo y mirar como sus ojos perdían el brillo, con fuerzas de flaqueza lo sacudió

–No te duermas cabron ya falta poco¡Shaoran¡Shaoran, escucha si te duermes te voy a dar un putazo que te vas a acordar de mi el resto de tu miserable, puteta y asquerosa vida me oyes-Shaoran reacciono a pesar de que seguía arrastrando sus pies pareció recobrar la conciencia.

Eriol sabía que los deseos de vivir de su amigo eran enormes, jamás había visto a alguna otra persona aguantar tanto tiempo conciente con ese tipo de heridas, y no era para menos, su hombro derecho estaba dislocado y una enorme laceración hacia fluir gran cantidad de sangre que se chorreaba por el brazo de Shaoran cubriendo parcialmente esos tatuajes que solo el poseía, una enorme cruz que nacía de su hombro y que terminaba un poco antes del nacimiento de la muñeca, la cruz estaba compuesta en su interior por otras más pequeñas que tomaban la forma de Cristo crucificado, en la parte de la muñeca otro grabado hacía acto de presencia, un rosario que simulaba enredarse en la mano cuya cruz se hallaba en la palma, ambos brazos presentaban la misma decoración, aunque el izquierdo solo tenia algunas rasguños.

En su vientre un corte visiblemente profundo no paraba de sangrar, su tono de piel bien lucia como el de su amigo cuando su verdadero tono era apiñonado, su cabello también estaba empapado como el de Eriol pero este a el contrario estaba empapado de la sangre provinente de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, un corte prolongado desde bajo el ojo cerca de su nariz que llegaba hasta el nacimiento del lóbulo de su oreja provocado por el roce de una bala, gran corte aunque superficial abarcaba el pecho del chico.

Era una verdadera suerte que no hubiera perdido el conocimiento desde hace tiempo, pero ahí estaba siendo arrastrado por aquellos túneles ubicados en la parte de abajo del edificio en que horas antes habían entrado.

Sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba una tonelada y sus párpado aun más, cada inhalación la sentía como pequeñas agujas clavándose en sus pulmones, el sonido de la voz de Eriol que lo animaba a mantenerse conciente se escuchaba cada vez más distorsionada al igual que las imágenes de el túnel que recorrían.

¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?-Se pregunto y como si su cerebro hubiera estado esperando aquella pregunta desplegó ante sus ojos el comienzo de todo

/ 10 AÑOS ANTES /

El sol brillaba con fuerza desde lo alto, la primavera ya hacía acto de presencia con todo su esplendor en las calles de la ciudad de México las vacaciones habían comenzado y desperdiciar aquel maravilloso día haciendo los deberes era un crimen atroz para cualquier niño de 10 años, y ese crimen no sería cometido por Shaoran Li segundo hijo de un matrimonio de 4 hijos.

Shaoran era el chico promedio, de estatura media, cabello corto pero muy desordenado, castaño al igual que sus grandes, profundos e indescifrables ojos, algo no tan común en un chico de su edad era su actitud, con sus mayores era muy respetuoso, demasiado, algo retraído con otros chicos y muy serio, aunque con la educación que recibía era justificable aquella actitud.

Su padre un abogado rudo, educaba a sus hijos con régimen militar, su madre antropóloga que trabajaba en el Museo Nacional Antropología e Historia les inculcaba demasiados estudios, ninguno de los padres tenía hermanos padre o algún pariente con vida.

Shaoran solo tenía dos amigos, los mejores que desde siempre han estado con el, el primero Eriol Hirawizahua originario de Inglaterra de descendencia Japonesa a Eriol lo conoció cuando sus padres trabajaron juntos, el padre de Eriol había sido transferido a el país dado su trabajo en una compaña que tenía que ver mucho con las computadoras, exactamente no sabía cual era la labor que este desempeñaba, se conocieron desde los 3 años y siempre estaban juntos tanto así que el abuelo de Eriol que se había mudado con ellos le ensaño a los dos artes marciales.

Por otro lado Tomoyo Daidouji era su segunda mejor amiga, Tomoyo era hija única de una paramédico, a ella la conocieron en la escuela he hicieron buenas migas desde el principio por la actitud de la amatista, que a pesar de un aspecto dulce era bastante extrovertida, al crecer sin un padre desde los 2 años y con una madre a la que casi no veía aprendió a valerse por si misma, había adoptado una actitud dura pero conservando cierta inocencia y ternura.

En esos momentos ambos amigos no se encontraban en la cuidad, ya que habían salido de vacaciones con sus respectivas familias, pero Shaorna no impediría que eso le arruinara sus planes, si bien no se llevaba del todo con los chicos de su rumbo eso no significaba que no jugara con ellos debes en cuando.

Así que decidió dejar de mirar por su ventana como lo hacia desde casi un cuarto de hora, se levanto y camino con dirección a la puerta de su habitación, asomo la cabeza y al ver que no había nadie cerca cerro de nuevo, encendió la grabadora con la cinta de clases de Francés avanzado dejándola a un volumen considerable y salió disparado por su ventana, alcanzo la rama del árbol que estaba plantado en su jardín para después descender por el tronco del mismo, una vez en tierra firme corrió a la calle, dos casas más tardes antes de girar la esquina se encontró con Yamasaki un chico tres años mayor que conocía por los cursos de soocer que tomaban después de la escuela.

Que hay Li...¿bienes a jugar?-

Si-Contesto el castaño y se dirigieron a el "campo"

El único lugar por aquella zona en la que se podía jugar hasta con lluvia era una vieja fabrica abandonada que desde hacia aproximadamente 7 años se decía que se caería con el más simple soplido, el lugar estaba lleno de maquinas de modelos muy viejos, pero tenia un enorme demo que estaba techado de cristal, algunos rotos pero servían, el piso del lugar estaba cubierto por una alfombra que estaba en un muy buen estado, lo que facilitaba mucho el juego.

Cuando llegaron en el lugar habían ya varios chicos de diferentes edades, todos se conocían así que de inmediato comenzó el juego, el sol brillaba en lo alto y nada parecía fuera de lo normal.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y de un momento a otro comenzó a atardecer, algunos comenzaron a retirarse pero otros se quedaban aun, la falta de luz comenzó a hacer acto de presencia pero un par de faroles del lugar que aun servían solucionaron el problema y sin que se percatara ninguno de los muchacho que aun jugaba la noche llego y con ella ciertos ruidos un tanto extraños dentro del lugar.

Ninguno presto atención cuando la puerta por la que siempre entraban se abría, tampoco cuando se volvía a cerrar para después ser atrancada con un pedazo de metal, pero cuando escucharon que las maquinas eran golpeadas con fuerza detuvieron el juego.

¿Qué fue eso?-

No lo se-

Mejor vamonos-

Si ya es muy tarde-

Un poco alterados comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida pero no llegaron muy lejos al escuchar un silbido extraño pasar sobre sus cabezas, Shaoran giro el rostro para observar un tuvo de metal sobrevolar con mucha fuerza para después estrellarse contra una de las farolas que aun los alumbraban, después un segundo silbido y lo mismo sucedió con otra farola, algunos gritos no se hicieron esperar, solo quedaba una farola alumbrando el lugar, algunos chicos comenzaron a correr en distintas direcciones, Shaoran no sabía que hacer y se quedo de pie en las sombras, después escucho una voz.

No se separen...regresen-La voz de un chico, el mayor como pudo ver Shaoran cuando salió a la luz

Algunos regresaron temblando, otros estaban demasiado lejos para haberlo escuchado, Shaorna sintió alguien tras el

¿Li?-Pregunto la voz de Yamasaki

Si-Shaoran seguía de pie en el mismo lugar, había estado muy atento mirando a su acreedor, asumía que los que habían apagado las luces eran entre 4 o 5 personas

Hay que ir con los demás...date prisa-

Espera-Le dijo sujetándolo de la mano ya que había comenzado a avanzar

¿Qué?-

Mira y no te muevas-Le dijo jalándolo a un lado suyo

Tenemos que salir...-

Algo va a pasar-

¿Qué cosa?-

Tranquilízate y no te muevas esto no es bueno-

Y en efectivo aquello no era bueno, Shaoran había aprendido a rastrear y a escanear las zonas donde se encontraba, una mala costumbre que en esos momentos daba gracias a la disciplina de su padre por saberlas.

De un momento a otro de las sombras fue arrojado el cuerpo inerte de uno de los que había corrido hacia la salida, era uno de los mayores se apreciaba una extraña posición de su cuello, además de algunas extrañas heridas que parecía mordidas de un perro que le había arrancado un buen pedazo de carne, los gritos no se hicieron esperar y cuando algunos comenzaron de nuevo a alejarse retrocedieron cuando por el lugar de donde fue arrojado el cuerpo 4 personas saltaron literalmente de la sombras.

Rostros pálidos acompañados de un par de ojos inyectados de sangre, sin contar el hecho que de sus bocas chorreaba algo de sangre y que sus manos parecían sujetar unas enormes garras como las de alguna película Gringa con calles del infierno y niñas brincando la cuerda.

Pero a diferencia de aquellas películas esas garras no parecían ser de algún guante mal hecho, es más se podía jurar que se trataban de las suyas.

Todos quedaron petrificados, como en trance, tan quietos que parecían no respirar, Yamasaki estaba apunto de caer al suelos de la impresión, pero Shaoran lo sujeto sin despegar la vista de lo que sucedía frente a el, con rapidez los tipos se acercaron y rodearon a el grupo de chicos que no se movieron ni un centímetro y como perros en jauría comenzaron a morderlos, unos otros eran cortados con las garras de sus manos, tan ensimismado estaba ante lo que se presentaba frente a ellos dos que Shaoran no se percato de una presencia a sus espaldas, pero lamento no hacerlo cuando sintió que su espalda era cortada, grito al tiempo que soltaba a Yamasaki quien callo al suelo y trato de alejarse en esta ocasión fue quien jalo a Shaoran del brazo, al estar en la parte más oscura no podían ver a donde se había ido el sujeto, pero tampoco les hizo mucha falta saberlo ya que de un momento a otro un estruendo se hizo escuchar en el recinto, de repente cuando giraron sus rostros se vieron rodeados de una espesa bruma salida de la nada para posteriormente ser deslumbrados por una fuerte haz de luz.

Se cubrieron los ojos por instinto, un sonido como de explosiones se hicieron presentes seguidos por otro similares pero con menos fuerza que los primeros, después silbidos muy veloces llenaron el lugar, toda esta mezcla de sonidos impacto a los dos que de un momento a otro se encontraban tumbados boca abajo en el suelo y con un cuerpo sobre ellos, lo ultimo que pudo ver Shaoran después de que la "bruma" se disipara fue a un hombre alto de cabello castaño y lentes para nadar sosteniendo una ametralladora en su brazo derecho y una espada con el izquierdo, después de eso callo inconsciente.

UNA NUEVA REALIDAD 

El cuerpo le dolía, a lo lejos lograba escuchar un distorsionado sonido, abrió pesadamente los ojos lo primero que vislumbro cuando su visión se aclaro fue una almohada y sabanas blancas cubrir su cabeza, giro su rostro a la izquierda y se topo con una habitación que no reconocía, pero el olor, y el ruido afuera de el cuarto le daba una baga idea de donde se encontraba.

Um... ya despertaste chiquillo-Dijo la voz de una persona que se encontraba a su lado derecho el cual no había mirado, cuando giro el rostro la persona cubría el propio con una revista, a pesar de eso lo reconoció.

Era su hermano mayor Toya Li, quien tenía 16 años, Toya había salido del país hacia ya 4 años para estudiar en el extranjero y solo regresaba en vacaciones, desde que el se había ido no se llevaban y más bien parecía como un desconocido que lo trataba como una adorno más de la casa como su padre, Shaoran estaba acostumbrado bien a aquella indiferencia por parte de los dos, aunque debía admitir que el jamás había hecho algo por cambiar aquella situación, aunque en el fondo sabía que Toya aun seguía siendo aquel hermano que el recordaba

Y lo sabía por que el verano pasado cuando lo ayudaba a desempacar accidentalmente tiro una pequeña caja que vació su contenido, Shaoran se sorprendió cuando se fijo que eran las cartas que el le había escrito desde su partida al extranjero, ya con anterioridad había visto aquella caja y sabía muy bien que Toya no permitía que esta estuviera mucho a la vista y la cuidaba muy recelosamente.

Iré a avisar que ya despertaste-Dijo más para el mismo que para Shaoran

Shaoran clavo si vista en la ventana que se encontraba a la izquierda de donde su hermano estaba sentado anteriormente, con algo de dificultad puso ver su reflejo, intento enderezarse para verlo mejor pero le fue imposible, la espalda le dolía un demonial, lo que podía ver de su reflejo era apenas su rostro, sobre la cabeza tenía una venda que le cubría un poco la ceja derecha.

No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, o cual era la razón por la que se encontraba ahí, entonces imágenes al azar llegaron a su cabeza, trato de mirar algo más de su adolorido cuerpo pero más ya no pudo verificar de su estado ya que en ese momento la puerta por donde su hermano había salido se abría nuevamente.

Dado que Shaoran se encontraba boca abajo y percatándose de que el más mínimo movimiento le lastimaba prefirió quedarse quieto y esperar a que los recién llegados entraran en su rango de visión.

Buenas tardes señor Li-Escucho Shaoran una voz que se acercaba a su derecha, después pudo ver a un hombre de mediana edad con bata asumió era doctor

¿Tardes?-Pregunto Shaoran

Si, tardes, ha estando durmiendo durante un día y medio¿cómo se siente?-

Me duele todo-

Bueno no esperaba menos-dijo anotando algunas cosas en un pisa papeles

Sufriste muchas contusiones, los exámenes preliminares muestran que estas en buenas condiciones, las heridas en tu espalda aunque superficiales tardaran en cerrar un poco, no necesitaste de puntos pero como dije, tardaran en cerrar debes evitar mucho movimiento, saldrás rápido no te preocupes- Shaoran se aventuro a preguntar algo que pensaba sería penoso.

Este...-Se aclaro la garganta y atrajo la mirada del doctor

¿Si?-

Yo... quisiera, bueno ¿por qué...que sucedió?-

¿No recuerdas por que estas aquí?-Cuestiono mirándolo con más interés, Shaoran cerro los ojos forzándose a recordar, lo único que vino a su mente eran gritos

No- contesto algo inseguro-No recuerdo mucho señor-Declaro

Shaoran aprecio que el medico desviaba su mida a alguien dentro de la habitación como preguntándole que debía hacer, cuando al parecer recibía indicaciones volvió su mirada a Shaoran y dijo

Bueno es lógico que no recuerdes, después de todas las contusiones que sufriste...-Dudo un poco y continuo –Al parecer hubo un derrumbe en una vieja fabrica donde te encofrabas, tu y otro chico salieron casi ilesos a comparación con el resto-

Unas fugaces imágenes pasaron por la mente de Shaoran, recordó un golpe y vidrios caer, después esa bruma -¿Cómo dice?-Pregunto tratando de incorporarse lo que produje que hiciera un gesto de dolor

Le dije que tratara de no moverse-

¿Qué paso a los demás?-

Ya le dije están mal heridos, otros no sobrevivieron, se les cayo el techo del domo encima- Respondió de manera cortante, Shaoran volvió a su posición original para asimilar lo antes dicho

Durante unos minutos se formo un silencio sepulcral que Shaoran se forzó a romper

¿Cree que saldré pronto?-El medico lo miro algo extrañado pero respondió

15 días máximo estimo, bueno me imagino que desearan estar solos, debo atender a otros pacientes, permiso-Informo para después salir

Shaoran aun no miraba a el resto de las personas a las que el medico se había dirigido antes de salir pero sospechaba ya de quien se trataban y no se equivoco, en cuanto la puerta se cerro escucho que uno de ellos se acercaba a donde el, Shaoran miro a una mujer de espaldas que camino a la silla donde Toya había estado sentado, la tomo y se giro con ella.

La mujer era de cabello largo y negro al igual que sus ojos, de piel muy blanca y muy hermosa, su nombre Ieran Li madre de Shaoran, Ieran acero la silla hasta la cama y se sentó en ella quedando frente al rostro pálido de Shaoran.

¿Cómo te sientes?-Le pregunto pero Shaoran no le respondió, se sentía como recién salido de una ducha muy fría, totalmente entumido, miro a su madre quien a su vez lo miraba con tristeza y al mismo tiempo un tipo de alivio, Shaoran no sabía que responder exactamente y en realidad no deseaba responder lo que quería en ese momento era no estar ahí, pero una segunda voz lo hizo cambiar de opinión

Tu madre te ha hecho una pregunta-Escucho una voz serena

Yo...-Intento responder, escucho que la persona caminaba a donde su madre y después pudo observar a su padre a lado de ella, un hombre de edad similar a la de su madre, más alta que ella, de cabello castaño claro e igual de alborotado un poco menos a el de Shaoran de piel un poco más oscura que de la de Ieran, de facciones duras enmarcadas por unos espectaculares ojos castaños, en su rostro se apreciaba cierta felicidad, un profundo alivio que Shaoran jamás había percibido en su padre o por lo menos no precisamente para el dirigida.

Bien... creo-Dijo un poco más calmada y sentía que una sensación cálida lo llenaba –Solo un poco golpeado, pero bien madre-Respondió finalmente con una sonrisa, Ieran suspiro y le tomo de la mano

Me alegro hijo...-

Después de algunos minutos en los que hablaron de diferentes cosas y donde Toya bromeaba sobre s hermano cosa que le subió mucho el animo el y su madre salieron cuando la hora de visita estaba por terminar, Hein el padre de Shaoran espero un poco más quedando a solas.

Su rostro cambio al igual que su voz Shaoran podía jurar que había cierto toque de temor y pregunto

¿Entonces, no recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió?-

Shaoran tardo en responder, durante el día había tenido fugaces recuerdos pero no había equilibrio en ellos y respondió con sinceridad

Recuerdo vagamente-

Ya veo-Dijo con alivio y pareció tomar una actitud un poco más seria, la verdad es que aquella atención por parte de su padre le preocupaba, no es que pensara que su padre no lo quería solamente que siempre había vivido siendo indiferente a sus ojos, Hein camino a la puerta y giro el picaporte

Mañana vendrá tu madre a verte, tendré trabajo pero intentare venir-Abrió la puerta y estaba saliendo pero ates de que saliera Shaoran le dijo

Yo-Hein volteo y se detuvo

Yo...creo que no fue un derrumbe-Declaro, Hein desde donde estaba dijo

El lugar esta hecho escombros Shaoran, si no fue un derrumbe ¿qué fue entonces?-Le pregunto con algo de ironía

No lo se, pero...-

¿Qué?-

Había...-Se apeno y noto como su rostro tomaba un calor un poco mayo-Moustros-Termino, Hein lo miro con familiaridad, se retiro de la puerta, camino hasta la cama del chico y le dijo

Descuida, nunca dejaría que esos moustros te lastimaran a ti o tus hermanos-Lo tomo por la cara y le beso la frente

Te quiero, nunca lo dudes-Después camino giro el picaporte y antes de salir giro a donde Shaoran

En cuanto salgas estarás castigado por salir sin permiso-En esta ocasión no había sonrisas ni miradas de aprecio, sino una indiferencia muy marcada, con aquella declaración salió y cerro la puerta tras el.

UN ENCUENTRO 

La habitación estaba oscura, una persona se encontraba detrás de un escritorio, todo estaba en un silencio total que fue interrumpida por el sonido de las bisagras de la puerta que se abrió y se cerro, los paso del recién llegado resonaron y se detuvieron frente al escritorio.

¿Cómo se encuentra?-Cuestiono al hombre sentado detrás del escritorio

Bien-Se limito a responder

¿Y tu?-

También, me encuentro más relajado-

¿Hablaras con el Hein?-

No hay necesidad de hacerlo, no recuerda-

Pero, puede llegar a recordar y tarde o temprano le dirás¿por qué no hacerlo de una vez? ahora que le ha ocurrido esto-Tomo asiento en una silla para que quedaran frente a frente a pesar de que la penumbra no permitía ver a la otra persona frente a el

Aun es un niño tiene 10 años...es inocente-

Siendo tu hijo dudo mucho que sea un inocente, y si acaso lo fue aquella ventaja que poseía debe de haber desaparecido, además entre más rápido le digas la verdad será lo mejor para todos-

No lo are...aun no-

¿Pero..-

He dicho no, es mi hijo y creo que tu arias lo mismo que hago yo, además esta es mi decisión- Alego sin alterarse

Tienes razón es decisión tuya, pero aun así creo que en esta situación no nos deja muchas opciones...-Se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta se escucho como se abría y la luz entro a ilumino el escritorio y a Hein detrás de este-Espero que sea una buena decisión-Salió y cerro tras el

Yo también-Dijo Hein a la oscuridad

Una semana había pasado y Shaoran seguía en el hospital, por conducto de las enfermeras se había enterado que 8 estaban estables, que el otro chico que había mencionado el medico cuando recién había despertado era Yamasaki a quien había ido a ver y 5 chicos se encontraban en cuidados intensivos que 4 habían sido los chicos que habían fallecido, extrañamente los últimos dos grupos solo estaban formados por los chicos mayores a 10 años.

También durante las noches las imágenes regresaban pero cada vez más claras y Shaoran pudo recordar todo con sumo detalle, Eriol y Tomoyo ya habían regresado e iban a verlo al hospital, Shaoran les contó sobre los hechos que el recordaba y al parecer Yamasaki también los confirmaba de cierta manera pero aquello había ocasionado que quedara tan impactado que casi no comía ni hablaba.

¿Yamasaki?-Dijo Shaoran a Yamasaki quien miraba por la ventana con temor reflejado e sus ojos, este de la impresión dio un pequeño brinco al mira a Shaoran dijo

¿Pasa algo malo de nuevo...que haz visto?-

Nada-Respondió

Li, no quiero que creas que estoy loco como el resto, por favor créeme, tienes que recordarlo...no estoy mintiendo, había moustros tu me dijiste que algo...-Dijo con mucha rapidez y desesperación ya que las pasadas visitas del Shaoran había hablado sobre lo que el recordaba pero Shaoran lo había olvidado

Lo se, si recuerdo...-Declaro Yamasaki lo vio con alegría

¿Pero? No logro entenderlo-Dijo Tomoyo aun incrédula

¿El que?-Dijo Shaoran

¿Por qué atacaron o lo que hayan hecho?-

No lo se-Dijo Shaoran

Yo tampoco-Declaro Yamasaki

Yo creo-Intervino Eriol –Que queda claro algunas cosas-

¿Qué cosas?-Cuestiono Tomoyo

Yo les creo a ustedes-Les dijo apoyando a Shaoran y Yamasaki y recibió por parte de Tomoyo una mirada de "explícate"

¿No te haz puesto a pensar la similitud de todo con lo que ha estado pasando en la ciudad últimamente?-

No-Respondió sin comprender que intentaba decir

Bueno me refiero a esos incendios...-Al ver la cara de ? De los 3 dijo

Ya saben aquellos extraños incendios que se provocan misteriosamente donde muchas personas mueren y que algunos cuerpos se encuentran mutilados a pesar de que a estos no se les cayo ningún objeto-

No veo a relación-Dijo Yamasaki

Yo si-Dijo Shaoran

Se han formulado rumores de que son masacres en masa y que para cubrir los hechos provocan los incendios-Confirmo Tomoyo finalmente cediendo un poco –Mi madre me dijo que varios cuerpos están mutilados casi sin una razón posible...ya que bueno los encuentran en lugares en donde no cayeron objetos capaces de cortar de esa forma-

¿Entonces...que son esas cosas?-Dijo Yamasaki mirando a los 3 por igual

No lo se, no lo se-


	2. UN ENCUENTRO

CAPITULO 3 UN ENCUENTRO 

La habitación estaba oscura, una persona se encontraba detrás de un escritorio, todo estaba en un silencio total que fue interrumpida por el sonido de las bisagras de la puerta que se abrió y se cerro, los paso del recién llegado resonaron y se detuvieron frente al escritorio.

¿Cómo se encuentra?-Cuestiono al hombre sentado detrás del escritorio

Bien-Se limito a responder

¿Y tu?-

También, me encuentro más relajado-

¿Hablaras con el Hein?-

No hay necesidad de hacerlo, no recuerda-

Pero, puede llegar a recordar y tarde o temprano le dirás¿por qué no hacerlo de una vez? ahora que le ha ocurrido esto-Tomo asiento en una silla para que quedaran frente a frente a pesar de que la penumbra no permitía ver a la otra persona frente a el

Aun es un niño tiene 10 años...es inocente-

Siendo tu hijo dudo mucho que sea un inocente, y si acaso lo fue aquella ventaja que poseía debe de haber desaparecido, además entre más rápido le digas la verdad será lo mejor para todos-

No lo are...aun no-

¿Pero..-

He dicho no, es mi hijo y creo que tu arias lo mismo que hago yo, además esta es mi decisión- Alego sin alterarse

Tienes razón es decisión tuya, pero aun así creo que en esta situación no nos deja muchas opciones...-Se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta se escucho como se abría y la luz entro a ilumino el escritorio y a Hein detrás de este-Espero que sea una buena decisión-Salió y cerro tras el

Yo también-Dijo Hein a la oscuridad

Una semana había pasado y Shaoran seguía en el hospital, por conducto de las enfermeras se había enterado que 8 estaban estables, que el otro chico que había mencionado el medico cuando recién había despertado era Yamasaki a quien había ido a ver y 5 chicos se encontraban en cuidados intensivos que 4 habían sido los chicos que habían fallecido, extrañamente los últimos dos grupos solo estaban formados por los chicos mayores a 10 años.

También durante las noches las imágenes regresaban pero cada vez más claras y Shaoran pudo recordar todo con sumo detalle, Eriol y Tomoyo ya habían regresado e iban a verlo al hospital, Shaoran les contó sobre los hechos que el recordaba y al parecer Yamasaki también los confirmaba de cierta manera pero aquello había ocasionado que quedara tan impactado que casi no comía ni hablaba.

¿Yamasaki?-Dijo Shaoran a Yamasaki quien miraba por la ventana con temor reflejado e sus ojos, este de la impresión dio un pequeño brinco al mira a Shaoran dijo

¿Pasa algo malo de nuevo...que haz visto?-

Nada-Respondió

Li, no quiero que creas que estoy loco como el resto, por favor créeme, tienes que recordarlo...no estoy mintiendo, había moustros tu me dijiste que algo...-Dijo con mucha rapidez y desesperación ya que las pasadas visitas del Shaoran había hablado sobre lo que el recordaba pero Shaoran lo había olvidado

Lo se, si recuerdo...-Declaro Yamasaki lo vio con alegría

¿Pero? No logro entenderlo-Dijo Tomoyo aun incrédula

¿El que?-Dijo Shaoran

¿Por qué atacaron o lo que hayan hecho?-

No lo se-Dijo Shaoran

Yo tampoco-Declaro Yamasaki

Yo creo-Intervino Eriol –Que queda claro algunas cosas-

¿Qué cosas?-Cuestiono Tomoyo

Yo les creo a ustedes-Les dijo apoyando a Shaoran y Yamasaki y recibió por parte de Tomoyo una mirada de "explícate"

¿No te haz puesto a pensar la similitud de todo con lo que ha estado pasando en la ciudad últimamente?-

No-Respondió sin comprender que intentaba decir

Bueno me refiero a esos incendios...-Al ver la cara de ? De los 3 dijo

Ya saben aquellos extraños incendios que se provocan misteriosamente donde muchas personas mueren y que algunos cuerpos se encuentran mutilados a pesar de que a estos no se les cayo ningún objeto-

No veo a relación-Dijo Yamasaki

Yo si-Dijo Shaoran

Se han formulado rumores de que son masacres en masa y que para cubrir los hechos provocan los incendios-Confirmo Tomoyo finalmente cediendo un poco –Mi madre me dijo que varios cuerpos están mutilados casi sin una razón posible...ya que bueno los encuentran en lugares en donde no cayeron objetos capaces de cortar de esa forma-

¿Entonces...que son esas cosas?-Dijo Yamasaki mirando a los 3 por igual

No lo se, no lo se-

2 DÍAS DESPUÉS --

las noches para Shaoran eran un infierno, el dolor de su espalda parecía no querer dejarlo descansar durante estas horas, aunque decían que estas ya estaban casi cicatrizadas del todo, tendría que esperar una semana más, pero podría salir antes gracias a la insistencia por asistir a el funeral de uno de los que hasta un día antes se había mantenido en cuidados intensivos.

La mañana llego, su hermano fue quien lo recogió a las 9 a. m. Y lo llevo a casa, el servicio comenzaría a las 12 del día pero para su sorpresa ni su hermano, ni su madre mucho menos su padre lo acompañarían-

Desuse de un baño tocaron a la puerta de su habitación

Adelante-Dijo Shaoran quien solo portaba un pantalón de vestir negro, sobre su cama se encontraba una camisa, un saco del mismo color y una corbata color vino, su madre entro por la puerta trayendo consigo vendas, sin decir palabras se acerco a Shaoran, se sentó sobre la cama a lado de las prendas y comenzó a enredar a el chico con las vendas, después de varios minutos en silencio Shaoran decidió romperlo

Madre ¿por qué no me acompañara?-

Ieran Li miro a su hijo y siguió con su labor cuando termino lo volteo para verlo directamente al rostro y dijo

Soy madre de 4 hijos, estuve apunto de perder a uno no creo ser capaz de estar en un lugar con una mujer que a perdido a un hijo en las mismas circunstancias en las que yo estuve a punto de perder a uno, lo siento hijo, no puedo acompañarte-Salió sin decir más, Shaoran no pudo más que sentir un gran vació, miro su reloj, faltaban 20 minutos para que Eriol pasara por el.

40 minutos después se encontraba a bordo de un taxi en compañía de Eriol y Tomoyo, ellos tan bien iban sin compañía; 40 minutos después descendían del vehículo, el cielo amenazaba con caérseles encima, mientras que el ambiente invitaba a un llanto amargo, Shaoran jamás había asistido a un funeral.

El padre comenzó su trabajo mientras que las lagrimas hacían acto de presencia, para Shaoran fue muy duro ver a los padre quienes se apoyaban el uno al otro, desvió su mirada de los presentes para posarla en el ataúd frente a el, pero desviando un milímetro sobre este pudo ver a una persona que parecía esconderse de los presentes pero que miraba con congoja a todos los asistentes.

El hombre era alto, castaño tenía un aspecto lúgubre detrás de su gafas se podía apreciar grandes bolsas bajos sus ojos, y un rostro que tal vez en un pasado pudo lucir muy juvenil y radiante ahora era el rostro de un muerto, Sahórnalo encontraba familiar en cierta forma lo miro tratando de identificar aquel rostro, tardo algunos minutos para que por fin comprendiera de quien se trataba, su cerebro hizo conexiones y finalmente dio con una imagen que hasta ese preciso momento se hizo totalmente clara.

Se trataba de aquel hombre que había visto antes de perder el conocimiento, era el, Shaoran quedo impactado ante su nuevo descubrimiento, Eriol se dio cuenta del rostro de su amigo e incito a Tomoyo con un codazo para que lo viera, para posteriormente dirigir su mirada adonde su amigo la tenía fija.

Ambos vieron al hombre quien se percato de la mirada de los 3 chicos pero sobre todo la de Shaoran, con rapidez dio media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse, Shaoran reacciono por impulso para seguir al sujeto, sin levantar la atención Eriol y Tomoyo lo siguieron

¿Qué sucede Shaoran?-Pregunto un desconcertado Eriol a un raro Shaoran que aceleraba su pasa para solo atinar a decir

Es el-Siguiendo su camino, cuando de nuevo lo diviso a el sujeto corrió todo lo que sus piernas le dieron seguido muy de cerca por Eriol y Tomoyo

¡Espere!-Grito, el hombro miro sobre su hombro y pareció dudar un momento aquella petición, pero para la sorpresa de los chicos que pensaron que sería necesario seguirlo por todo el cementerio se detuvo

Y COMO QUEDO?

espero les aya gustado, ya saben dejen reivws o sino escribanme a y mandenme sus opiniones gracias y hasta luago


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 UN ENCUENTRO 

La habitación estaba oscura, una persona se encontraba detrás de un escritorio, todo estaba en un silencio total que fue interrumpida por el sonido de las bisagras de la puerta que se abrió y se cerro, los paso del recién llegado resonaron y se detuvieron frente al escritorio.

¿Cómo se encuentra?-Cuestiono al hombre sentado detrás del escritorio

Bien-Se limito a responder

¿Y tu?-

También, me encuentro más relajado-

¿Hablaras con el Hein?-

No hay necesidad de hacerlo, no recuerda-

Pero, puede llegar a recordar y tarde o temprano le dirás, ¿por qué no hacerlo de una vez? ahora que le ha ocurrido esto-Tomo asiento en una silla para que quedaran frente a frente a pesar de que la penumbra no permitía ver a la otra persona frente a el

Aun es un niño tiene 10 años...es inocente-

Siendo tu hijo dudo mucho que sea un inocente, y si acaso lo fue aquella ventaja que poseía debe de haber desaparecido, además entre más rápido le digas la verdad será lo mejor para todos-

No lo are...aun no-

¿Pero..-

He dicho no, es mi hijo y creo que tu arias lo mismo que hago yo, además esta es mi decisión- Alego sin alterarse

Tienes razón es decisión tuya, pero aun así creo que en esta situación no nos deja muchas opciones...-Se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta se escucho como se abría y la luz entro a ilumino el escritorio y a Hein detrás de este-Espero que sea una buena decisión-Salió y cerro tras el

Yo también-Dijo Hein a la oscuridad

Una semana había pasado y Shaoran seguía en el hospital, por conducto de las enfermeras se había enterado que 8 estaban estables, que el otro chico que había mencionado el medico cuando recién había despertado era Yamasaki a quien había ido a ver y 5 chicos se encontraban en cuidados intensivos que 4 habían sido los chicos que habían fallecido, extrañamente los últimos dos grupos solo estaban formados por los chicos mayores a 10 años.

También durante las noches las imágenes regresaban pero cada vez más claras y Shaoran pudo recordar todo con sumo detalle, Eriol y Tomoyo ya habían regresado e iban a verlo al hospital, Shaoran les contó sobre los hechos que el recordaba y al parecer Yamasaki también los confirmaba de cierta manera pero aquello había ocasionado que quedara tan impactado que casi no comía ni hablaba.

¿Yamasaki?-Dijo Shaoran a Yamasaki quien miraba por la ventana con temor reflejado e sus ojos, este de la impresión dio un pequeño brinco al mira a Shaoran dijo

¿Pasa algo malo de nuevo...que haz visto?-

Nada-Respondió

Li, no quiero que creas que estoy loco como el resto, por favor créeme, tienes que recordarlo...no estoy mintiendo, había moustros tu me dijiste que algo...-Dijo con mucha rapidez y desesperación ya que las pasadas visitas del Shaoran había hablado sobre lo que el recordaba pero Shaoran lo había olvidado

Lo se, si recuerdo...-Declaro Yamasaki lo vio con alegría

¿Pero? No logro entenderlo-Dijo Tomoyo aun incrédula

¿El que?-Dijo Shaoran

¿Por qué atacaron o lo que hayan hecho?-

No lo se-Dijo Shaoran

Yo tampoco-Declaro Yamasaki

Yo creo-Intervino Eriol –Que queda claro algunas cosas-

¿Qué cosas?-Cuestiono Tomoyo

Yo les creo a ustedes-Les dijo apoyando a Shaoran y Yamasaki y recibió por parte de Tomoyo una mirada de "explícate"

¿No te haz puesto a pensar la similitud de todo con lo que ha estado pasando en la ciudad últimamente?-

No-Respondió sin comprender que intentaba decir

Bueno me refiero a esos incendios...-Al ver la cara de ¿? De los 3 dijo

Ya saben aquellos extraños incendios que se provocan misteriosamente donde muchas personas mueren y que algunos cuerpos se encuentran mutilados a pesar de que a estos no se les cayo ningún objeto-

No veo a relación-Dijo Yamasaki

Yo si-Dijo Shaoran

Se han formulado rumores de que son masacres en masa y que para cubrir los hechos provocan los incendios-Confirmo Tomoyo finalmente cediendo un poco –Mi madre me dijo que varios cuerpos están mutilados casi sin una razón posible...ya que bueno los encuentran en lugares en donde no cayeron objetos capaces de cortar de esa forma-

¿Entonces...que son esas cosas?-Dijo Yamasaki mirando a los 3 por igual

No lo se, no lo se-

2 DÍAS DESPUÉS --

las noches para Shaoran eran un infierno, el dolor de su espalda parecía no querer dejarlo descansar durante estas horas, aunque decían que estas ya estaban casi cicatrizadas del todo, tendría que esperar una semana más, pero podría salir antes gracias a la insistencia por asistir a el funeral de uno de los que hasta un día antes se había mantenido en cuidados intensivos.

La mañana llego, su hermano fue quien lo recogió a las 9 a. m. Y lo llevo a casa, el servicio comenzaría a las 12 del día pero para su sorpresa ni su hermano, ni su madre mucho menos su padre lo acompañarían-

Desuse de un baño tocaron a la puerta de su habitación

Adelante-Dijo Shaoran quien solo portaba un pantalón de vestir negro, sobre su cama se encontraba una camisa, un saco del mismo color y una corbata color vino, su madre entro por la puerta trayendo consigo vendas, sin decir palabras se acerco a Shaoran, se sentó sobre la cama a lado de las prendas y comenzó a enredar a el chico con las vendas, después de varios minutos en silencio Shaoran decidió romperlo

Madre ¿por qué no me acompañara?-

Ieran Li miro a su hijo y siguió con su labor cuando termino lo volteo para verlo directamente al rostro y dijo

Soy madre de 4 hijos, estuve apunto de perder a uno no creo ser capaz de estar en un lugar con una mujer que a perdido a un hijo en las mismas circunstancias en las que yo estuve a punto de perder a uno, lo siento hijo, no puedo acompañarte-Salió sin decir más, Shaoran no pudo más que sentir un gran vació, miro su reloj, faltaban 20 minutos para que Eriol pasara por el.

40 minutos después se encontraba a bordo de un taxi en compañía de Eriol y Tomoyo, ellos tan bien iban sin compañía; 40 minutos después descendían del vehículo, el cielo amenazaba con caérseles encima, mientras que el ambiente invitaba a un llanto amargo, Shaoran jamás había asistido a un funeral.

El padre comenzó su trabajo mientras que las lagrimas hacían acto de presencia, para Shaoran fue muy duro ver a los padre quienes se apoyaban el uno al otro, desvió su mirada de los presentes para posarla en el ataúd frente a el, pero desviando un milímetro sobre este pudo ver a una persona que parecía esconderse de los presentes pero que miraba con congoja a todos los asistentes.

El hombre era alto, castaño tenía un aspecto lúgubre detrás de su gafas se podía apreciar grandes bolsas bajos sus ojos, y un rostro que tal vez en un pasado pudo lucir muy juvenil y radiante ahora era el rostro de un muerto, Sahórnalo encontraba familiar en cierta forma lo miro tratando de identificar aquel rostro, tardo algunos minutos para que por fin comprendiera de quien se trataba, su cerebro hizo conexiones y finalmente dio con una imagen que hasta ese preciso momento se hizo totalmente clara.

Se trataba de aquel hombre que había visto antes de perder el conocimiento, era el, Shaoran quedo impactado ante su nuevo descubrimiento, Eriol se dio cuenta del rostro de su amigo e incito a Tomoyo con un codazo para que lo viera, para posteriormente dirigir su mirada adonde su amigo la tenía fija.

Ambos vieron al hombre quien se percato de la mirada de los 3 chicos pero sobre todo la de Shaoran, con rapidez dio media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse, Shaoran reacciono por impulso para seguir al sujeto, sin levantar la atención Eriol y Tomoyo lo siguieron

¿Qué sucede Shaoran?-Pregunto un desconcertado Eriol a un raro Shaoran que aceleraba su pasa para solo atinar a decir

Es el-Siguiendo su camino, cuando de nuevo lo diviso a el sujeto corrió todo lo que sus piernas le dieron seguido muy de cerca por Eriol y Tomoyo

_-¡Espere!-Grito el hombro miro sobre su hombro y pareció dudar un momento aquella petición, pero para la sorpresa de los chicos que pensaron que sería necesario seguirlo por todo el cementerio se detuvo_


	4. DONDE EL MUNDO SE DIVIDE

Se que me trade un ratiro en subir los nuevos capitulos pero estoy tratando de actualizar todos mis fic y estupidamente ahora que se me ocurrio acerlo olvide los capitulos de INMORTALIDAD pero como sea aqui esta Dak Hunte y espero no decepcionarlos

CAPITULO 4

DONDE EL MUNDO SE DIVIDE

(De donde saque ese titulo)

una vez más esta atolondrada escritora vuelve a las andadas con otro capitulo de Dark Hunter espero les guste, son las 11:58 de la noche escucho a azul violeta con una canción que me late un buen pero no me logro acordar del nombre el video es de unos 15 años bien mutantes si alguien sabe el nombre de la canción no sean gachos paséenmela...

ahora si alo que te truje chencha, espero les guste y no olviden dejarme reviews o en su defecto a mi correo se les ofrece chicos?-Dijo amablemente el hombre cuando ellos pararon en su carrera a un metro de distancia de este, un jadeante Shaoran fue quien hablo

Usted... yo lo recuerdo...-

Pues yo no a usted joven, si me disculpan me retiro-

No...usted estuvo en la fabrica esa noche-Le grito Shaoran, un gesto de sorpresa apareció en aquel rostro adulto pero rápidamente desapareció

Así que me recuerdas-

Si, se que no lo soñé o lo invente, no fue un derrumbe, fueron esos tipos, esos...eso moustros, lo se por que usted esta aquí...-

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, todos esperaban que aquel hombre desmintiera o simplemente ya no prestara atención y se fuera pero lo dijo dejo boquiabiertos a todos

Tienes toda la razón no fue un sueño, los atacaron, pero no fueron moustros, fueron vampiros-Comento a los 3 chicos como quien comenta el clima del día

¿Cómo?-Dijo Eriol

Si...vampiros-

Pero no existen-Objeto Tomoyo

Claro que existen, que mejor testigo que tu amigo-

¿Quién es usted?-Cuestiono finalmente Shaoran

Fujitaka Hinokoto (Le cambie el apellido a propósito) y creo que será mejor que me acompañen chicos-

¿Acompañarlo?...-Eriol miraba aquel hombre de arriba abajo, su cara sin afeitar y unas bolsas muy marcadas bajo sus ojos sin contar su maltrecha ropa, no era un tipo que inspirara mucha confianza-¿Adonde?-

Donde el mundo se divide por decirlo de un modo-

¿Qué?-Ahora Tomoyo era la que demostraba la desconfianza

Donde les mostrare que su amigo dice la verdad, donde lo imposible es algo muy común-

Los tres chicos quedaron en silencio sin hacer movimiento alguno, mientras que Fujitaka retomo el camino nuevamente

Síganme, claro a memos claro que prefieran quedarse con la duda-Les dijo de espaldas, en un acto casi inconsciente Shaoran comenzó a seguirlo

Oye espera-Le objeto Eriol quien siguió al castaño y a su vez era seguido por Tomoyo

Caminaron hasta salir del cementerio donde el hombre que se hacía llamar Hinokoto abordo una camioneta que presentaba barias abolladuras, la defensa trasera estaba sujetada con unas cuerdas y se podían apreciar agujeros de disparos y vidrios polarizados, sin dudarlo Shaoran subió y a su vez sus dos amigos, ya a bordo del vehículo pudieron percibir que había otros dos hombres, en cuanto la puerta se cerro comenzaron a avanzar.

Fujitaka estas seguro de que...-Dijo el copiloto un hombre de unos 30 años, de cabello corto y castaño que miraba a los recién llegados

Lo estoy Terada- Respondió el aludido

¿Pero que no se supone que teníamos prohibido informarle sobre la casería?-Volvió a cuestionar el que respondía al nombre de Terada

Es verdad He...-Comento el conductor al que solo le veían la nuca, Shaoran trato de mirarlo por el retrovisor encontrándose con un chico que no pasaba de los 20 años, usaba lente y tenía unos ojos castaños muy dulces, de cabello gris y un tono agradable de voz, de nuevamente Fujitaka interrumpió y no permitió que terminara su oración pero tratando de no ofender al chico dijo

Lo se Yukito, tienes razón, pero esa es una orden que creo no podré cumplir...-Callo por un momento y antes de que ninguno tuviera oportunidad de objetar siguió-El recuerda lo que paso en la fabrica,-Refiriéndose a Shaoran- Me ha reconocido, sabes que es nuestro deber informales si solicitan una explicación-Apunto dando por terminada la conversación

Durante minutos un silencio inundo el lugar, Shaoran miraba a aquellos hombres, pudo percatarse que todos portaban un arma, y que el lugar donde estaba sentado era una caja, no quería ni imagina que era lo que tenía dentro, no se percato de que camino tomaban hasta que la voz de Tomoyo lo regreso a la realidad

¿Disculpen pero adonde nos dirigimos?-

A nuestro hogar-Informo el conductor mirándola a trabes del retrovisor

¿Y eso donde es exactamente?-Cuestiono Eriol mirando a través del vidrio

Es a las afueras de la ciudad del lado norte, como estamos cerca llegaremos en 15 o 20 minutos-Aclaro Terada mirando a los chicos

No se estará refiriendo a... bueno la "zona caliente"-Dijo Tomoyo con algo de temor

"Zona caliente"...me da risa ese apodo no crees Yukito-Comento Fujitaka-El lugar esta más frió que mi conciencia-

¿Entonces si es?-

Si jovencita, ahí es a donde nos dirigimos-Afirmo Yukito

Pero el lugar esta acordonado, después del incendio ¿cómo?-Decía Tomoyo tratando de comprender

Bueno, tenemos por decirlo así, nuestra propia entrada-

Y efectivamente en esos momentos se podía apreciar a lo lejos un puesto o algo parecido a una casilla de vigilancia donde 2 personas con trajes del ejercito custodiaban el lugar, sin miramientos les permitieron el paso abriendo el rejado que cubría toda la zona afectada por el incendio que asía aproximadamente 3 años había acabado con esos condominios, toda aquella área era considerada zona de desastre, durante una semana trataron de mitigar el fuego que consumió casi todo.

El panorama a través de la ventana era desolador, no había ni un alma por las calles, las casas o lo que quedaban de ellas eran desalentadoras, el lugar estaba totalmente en ruinas, el pavimento estaba agrietado, por esa razón se movían con lentitud por temor a quedarse atascados o peor en opinión de Eriol, caerse al drenaje.

Una o dos casas parecían haberse salvado y entre estas fue una especie de unidad habitacional (léase departamentos) donde se detuvieron.

Es aquí-Anuncio Terada

Hogar mugre hogar-Comento Yukito cuando apagaba el motor

Salieron del auto y se dispusieron a entrar en aquella "edificación", la fachada lucia claras muestras de haber soportado las fuertes llamaradas de aquel gran incendio, las puertas se abrieron frente a ellos para pasar por estas.

Si la fachada les había parecido deterioradas el interior era peor, la mayoría de los cuartos no tenían puertas, si había ventanas estaban rotas, se había improvisado una especie de escalera para los pisos superiores que se balanceaba peligrosamente cuando alguien la utilizaba, en aquel lugar había personas viendo, niños menores a ellos que corrían de un lado a otro, personas heridas en una par de cuartos que al parecer eran algo parecido a una enfermería, en el fondo habían algunos carros a los cuales arreglaban, conforme caminaban el panorama les mostrabas las actividades que ahí se lavaban a cabo, en otro cuarto Shaoran pudo escuchar algo parecido a una pelea, y cuando paso frente a una ventana comprobó que efectivamente, en este se llevaba a cabo una pelea...

Tomoyo se detuvo en una puerta mirando con asombro

¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunto Eriol pasando su mano frente a la amatista quien señalo el interior de la habitación donde varios heridos se encontraban conectados a algunas maquinas

Esos aparatos, fueron los que robaron del hospital del centro...-

Entren aquí chicos-Les pidió Terada, Eriol jalo a Tomoyo y entraron aun pequeño cuarto de 5 por 4, Shaoran no se percato de que Yukito ya o estaba con ellos y Terada en cuanto estuvieron en aquel cuarto se fue, el único que se quedo con ellos fue Fujitaka.

Bienvenidos a la ciudad de los "aun vivos"-

Gracias por la invitación-Dijo un Sarcástico Eriol

¿Bien que quieren saber?-Pregunto gentilmente al tiempo que señalaba unas sillas frente a ellos para que tomaran asiento

Todo, todo-Aclaro un Shaoran serio

De acuerdo comencemos por lo básico...-Pareció recapacitar algo y continuo-Bueno primero este lugar les parece-Los 3 asistieron

Bien la "ciudad de los aun vivos" es algo así como una albergue para aquellos que como tu-Señalo a Shaoran-Fueron atacados por vampiros pero lograron salir con vida pero, temen tanto o perdieron a sus familias que se refugian en este lugar, algunos se unen a nuestra causa de exterminar a los vampiros...-

Espere-Le dijo Tomoyo –¿Vampiros, en verdad, pensé que se estaba refiriendo a alguna secta no nos estará queriendo decir que nos habla de esos que pasan en las películas...¿o si?-Dijo como pidiendo que todo fuera una broma

He... algo parecido jovencita-

¿Qué tan parecido?

Muy parecido...bueno ellos consumen sangre humana y matan por esto, no se mueren cuando les clavas una estaca, pero si cuando los decapitas, el ajo no les hace más daño que a ustedes o a mi, no duermen en ataúdes prefieren camas adocenadas a una cosa muy importante, casi ninguno se parece a Brad Pit-

Los 3 chicos lo miraron con mucha incredulidad, decidiendo que debía hablar enserio cambio de tono, se aclaro la garganta y les dijo

Ya hablando enserio, los vampiros existen, matan gente todas las noches, a mucha, han existido desde siglos atrás, pero ahora están fuera de control-

No entiendo-Interrumpió Eriol-Si nos acaba de decir que les...cortan la cabeza los disparos de los que habla Shaoran?-

Mira como te lo digo... los cuerpos de los vampiros son frágiles, cuando digo frágiles no me refiero a fuerza sino a textura... no se si me entiendas... mira cuando una persona normal recibe un disparo el cuerpo es arrojado literalmente, ahora lo mismo les ocurre a los vampiros solo que cuando ellos reciben el impacto son arrojados varios metros –

¿Si siempre han existido como es que el mundo...-

¿No sabe de ellos,-Shaoran que había formulada la pregunta asintió a lo terminado por Fujitaka

Los vampiros se han conformado por una elite de personas, estratégicamente elegidas, en un pasado eran pocos humanos comunes que eran transformados a vampiros por esa razón se mantenía un estado casi anónimo, pero los ataques jamás han pasado siempre desapercibidos, algunas personas se han dado cuenta de su existencia a través de los tiempos-

¿Entonces ustedes los cazan?-Dijo Tomoyo mirando hacia el exterior de la habitación

Si, de unas décadas para acá comenzó una cacería, mejor dicho exterminio, existen varias dinastías de "cazadores" en todo el mundo los grupos más antiguos y más grandes se encuentran en Europa, nuestro dinastía es el más grande y mejor organizada de toda América tenemos varias "tropas" si les quieren llamar así, estas tropas están esparcidas en la mayor parte de América nosotros llevamos el nombre de ILUHICAMINA existen más dinastía en América-

O sea que no siempre se les cazo?-Cuestiono Eriol

Antes existía algo parecido a un equilibrio, los vampiros no mataban más que por alimentos, controlaban las grandes cabezas que dirigen al mundo como eran solo los "elegidos" eran muy pocos los que servían como alimento, pero algo cambio...-

¿Qué?-Dijo Shaoran mirándolo seriamente

Ahora lo que les voy a explicar es algo confuso así que necesito que pongan mucha atención OK- Los 3 asistieron y Fujitaka continuo

Ahora según las dinastías de Europa, y memorícenlo existe el mito de que los vampiros fueron creados por solo un individuo, **Leandro**, Leandro nació siendo vampiro, según las crónicas nació en las tierras altas de Escocia hace como unos 2000 años, o algo así, mato a sus padres y acabo con su pueblo, creció y tubo 6 hijos cada uno formo su propio clan, ahora pongan atención, solo estos 6 "hijos" o "Lord" son capaces de transformar a los humanos en vampiros, esta es la razón por la cual se era tan selectos con los humanos que eran transformados, se supone que Leandro solo tendría 5 hijos para formar 6 clanes pero no fue así, la madre de quien sería su ultimo hijo no fue lo que el espero, se supone que Leandro busco a mujeres bellas de buen linaje y sobretodo vírgenes, tenían que ser vírgenes ya que la pureza de la madre era indispensable para que el hijo absorbiera toda la maldad, pero resulto que la dulce hija de un gran señor de la alta sociedad, no era virgen lo que dio como resultado a Antoan, Antoan heredo la maldad de el padre y también la mezquindad huma de su madre, es un moustro, pero aun así es el favorito de Leandro y lo complace en lo que desea, desde que Antoan comenzó a crear su clan hace aproximadamente unos 170 años han habido ataques donde sea pero más en estos tiempo, la razón la ignoro. Se dice que si el Lord del clan muere el clan se destruye ahora si esto es verdad si Leandro es asesinado los vampiros desaparecerán, también existe la leyenda de que nacerá el elegido y que destruirá a todos lo vampiros creo que la cosa va así Fujitaka se aclaro la garganta y continuo "Cuando el elegido regrese de la muerte la caída del eterno emergerá, o parecido a eso, por favor crean en esto por que...-Fujitaka fue silenciado al escuchar un estruendo muy fuerte parecido a una explosión, Tomoyo no pudo evitar el soltar un grito y se aferró con fuerza a Shaoran quien estaba a su lado

De inmediato Fujitaka se puso de pie y camino a la puerta sosteniendo frente a el su arma y antes de que llegara ala puerta la cabeza de Yukito se asomo por esta, visiblemente manchado de grasa informo

El escape del camión-Dijo con una inocente risa, Fujitaka sonrío

Hay que salir de aquí-Le dijo Eriol al oído a Shaoran

Una segunda explosión se escucho, el eco llego a los oídos del desfallecido Shaoran.

Vamos amigo hay que salir de aquí-Le gritaba Eriol al tiempo que lo sacudía

Shaoran abrió los ojos encontrándose con un lugar subterráneo, ahora recordaba donde se encontraba, intento caminar por si solo y Eriol suspiro al sentir que su amigo después de una angustioso minuto volvía en si, y más se alegro al escuchar que maldecía a su brazo dislocado

Se que preferirías un lecho de rosas o un baño de burbujas pero lo único que te puedo ofrecer es este apetitoso baño de coladera-Eriol entro a agua que se encontraba frente a ellos, tenían que cruzarla para después seguir su camino y buscar la salida por su cuenta

El agua frió comenzó a hacer que el cuerpo de Shaoran despertara de su letargo, el dolor se volvió a apoderar de el, más adelante se encontraron una encrucijada frente a ellos, derecha o izquierda, salida o muerte, Shaoran contenía un gran grito de dolor, aquello era un buen síntoma de que aun estaría con vida un muy buen rato.

Tu que dices derecha o izquierda-Le pregunto Eriol al convaleciente compañero que sostenía

Derecha, la salida esta a la derecha-

¿Cómo lo sabes?-Le pregunto el albino a Shaoran quien conducía la camioneta

Dijeron que cubriéramos la salida, que esta por la derecha, Yukito lo dijo-

Sigo diciendo que es una locura, no deberíamos estar aquí-

¿Dónde quieres que estemos, dentro?-Señalo Shaoran el edificio donde los disparos comenzaron a escucharse

Digo que deberíamos estar en nuestras casas, nada tenemos que hacer aquí, solo tenemos 11 años-

Si, y somos del equipo Alfa categoría 1 lo olvidas-Le dijo levantando el brazo derecho mostrándole la muñeca donde tenía tatuada una pequeña cruz

No se como dejaste que te tatuaran si tus padres le ven-

No lo harán, no se han dado cuanta de que no estoy en las noches en casa-

Si y los míos me mataran si se les ocurre llamar a tu casa, era mejor que no hubiera venido-Se lamentaba Eriol mientras miraba por la ventana de su lado derecho con cara de arrepentimiento

Vamos, ya estamos aquí, además se puede decir que hoy es tu iniciación, Si Tomoyo puede tu también¿no es así Tomoyo?-Pregunto Shaoran girando su rostro hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta

Toda la razón, deja de ser tan quejumbroso Eriol y será mejor que te prepares, ya están saliendo y es nuestro turno-

Tomoyo se colocaba un tanque sobre su espalda, unos guantes y lentes, sobre el rostro que previamente estaba cubierto por una tela muy gruesa y por ultimo unas enormes botas.

Vamos rápido-Alego arrojándole los aditamentos que necesitaría para después abrir la puerta y salir por esta, resignado Eriol comenzó a vestirse y miraba como Tomoyo caminaba al interior del lugar

¿Cuánto tiempo llevan haciendo esto?-Le pregunto a Shaoran mientras trataba de ponerse las botas

El suficiente como para estar muy acostumbrados-Le respondió girando su rostro donde Tomoyo quien sacaba un encendedor para prender la punta de su lanzallamas que colgaba de su espalda, dio un pequeño disparo y espero en la salida donde casi de inmediato salieron distintas personas

Bueno apresúrate amigo o llegas tarde-Le dijo Shaoran a un Eriol que aun peleaba con su bota izquierda, Shaoran salió únicamente con una gran espada de enorme filo que blandió con agilidad ante las personas que salían del lugar.

Muchas personas corrían despavoridas, con algunas heridas, o en un shock total, rápidamente Shaoran los obligaba a abordar la camioneta, pero lo que Shaoran esperaba era a otro tipo de personas y no tardaron mucho en aparecer.

Los vampiros que intentaban escapar eran los que se encargaban de eliminar los de categoría 1, a pesar de que Shaoran solo tenía 11 años, había aprendido lo suficiente para este tipo de misiones, el día después de que conocieron "la cuidad de los aun vivos" Shaoran regreso y así durante un año y medio, después de clases y durantes las noches Shaoran entrenaba y trataba de aprender lo más posible sobre el CA Clan de Antoan como se les denominaba, Tomoyo y Eriol también acudían pero con una menor frecuencia, sobre todo el ultimo.

Tomoyo ayudaba más en las áreas de mecánica y enfermería, sus conocimientos en primeros auxilios ayudaban en gran medida, además que proporcionaba algunos datos de posibles maquinarias que podían adquirirse de manera legal en extranjero y ayudo en la adaptación y mejoramiento de todos o la mayoría de los vehículos al incluirles dos o tres aditamentos, por otro lado Eriol había edificado (con ayuda de algunos amigos Jokers que tenía) un sistema muy útil y practico de comunicación, que cada uno de los "cazadores" portaba para mantenerse en total contacto y formación, uno de los nuevos aditamentos que algunos vehículos tenían era un sistema que les permitía total acceso a todos los planos de cada edificio de la ciudad, dándoles la ventaja de sitiar al CA.

Solo dos-Exclamo un decepcionado Shaoran al ver a sus únicos contrincantes decapitados en el suelo, Eriol apenas había salido de la camioneta ahora llena de personas enloquecidas, Shaoran lo miro y agrego con desgana

Será mejor que entres con Tomoyo-Dijo señalando la chica que se encontraba en la puerta esperando ordenes, Eriol se dirigió a ella portando su arma una enorme hoz.

Equipo de limpieza entre-Escucharon la vos de—

A cortar cabezas-Renegó Eriol en voz alta mientras seguía a Tomoyo al interior, Shaoran lo miro extrañado, el también había comenzado sus noches de cacería de aquella forma, primero conductor que se encargaba de llevar a el quipo al lugar en menos de medía hora, fuera el lugar que fuera, después equipo de limpieza que se encargaba de no dejar a ningún CA con "vida", como Eriol portaba una hoz para decapitar a todo, y por un tiempo muy limitado utilizo el lanzallamas para cremar lo cuerpos pero decidieron renegarlo del puesto por que en su 3° noche con el lanzallamas provoco un incendio que no pudieron controlar, el antro donde había sucedido todo termino carbonizado, un lugar llamado Lobombo

(Nota: este antro si existió y si efectivamente se quemo quedando muchas personas en su interior, y al no estar construido con las reglas de seguridad y el material indicado se quemo con enorme rapidez)

Shaoran miro el interior de la camioneta habían en esta 8 personas aterrorizadas, se rasco la cabeza y guardo su arma, esta era una de las cosas buenas y malas de el trabajo, buenas por que sabía que había salvado a 8 personas que se refugiaban en el auto y malas por que sabía que la vida de esas personas jamás serían igual, por eso la ironía del nombre de su base.


	5. DARK HUNTER

CAPITULO 5

DARK HUNTER

Shaoran conducía la camioneta llena de personas, Eriol y Tomoyo lo acompañaban en silencio, los dos se encontraban agotados, Shaoran sabía muy bien como era sentirse de aquella manera, el calor del incendio que siempre terminaban provocando dejaba exhausto a cualquiera, siguieron el rumbo a su base, esa noche no tenía mucha prisa, ninguna de las 8 personas estaba herida, solo en shock, llegaron después de algunos minutos e hicieron bajar a todos, la mirada de terror de cada uno de ellos era ya muy conocida por los 3 chicos pero aun así siempre les hería.

Los hicieron entrar y los acomodaron en una sala con los demás que habían sido traídos en las diferentes camionetas, hacía ya un año que llevaban en aquel lugar, las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, en cuanto entraron un sujeto se acerco a Tomoyo

Tenemos un problema Tomoyo, al parecer el equipo de Trijunta tubo un problema con la transmisión-Tomoyo suspiro y acompaño al sujeto, Eriol por su parte se quedo con Shaoran

¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto el albino al ver que su amigo no se quedo en el salón con los nuevos supervivientes para dar la explicación que según recordaba Eriol daba su amigo.

Las platicas ya no me conciernen a mi Eriol, debo dar mi informe a Yukito-Le respondió-Además debo dar el visto bueno del nuevo miembro-

Salieron del edificio y caminaron por las calles, el aumento en los ataques y la insuficiencia de espacio en el cuartel los llevo a utilizar otros edificios aledaños a la destrenzada zona.

Entraron a otro edificio, subieron unas escaleras cruzándose con varios personas que saludaron otras simplemente agitaban la cabeza, entraron en una habitación donde alrededor de 20 personas se encontraban, pobremente alumbrados por velas, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una gran mesa con un mapa y varios papeles a su alrededor, el mapa era de la capital los papeles informes, apoyado sobre l mesa se encontraba Terada que discutía con Yukito quien al ver entrar a los jóvenes les saludo seguido por Terada, en un rincón de la habitación se encontraba Fujitaka sentado en una silla a su izquierda igualmente sentado se encontraba un tipo del agrado de Shaoran Reed Clow parecía insensato en cierto modo que este individuo se encontrara en aquel lugar por el hecho que todos los presentes eran cazadores, o en el caso de Eriol y Shaoran aprendices de cazadores y aquel tipo era nada más que un vampiro.

Shaoran pidió a Eriol que lo esperara un momento, se dirigió a donde Fujitaka y Clow para saludarlos

Buenas noches señores-Dijo haciendo una reverencia delante de los hombres

Buenas noches Shaoran-Respondió Fujitaka el saludo

Joven Li, justo el cazador del que hablábamos-Sonrió Clow ante el chico que de inmediato le corrigió

Aun no soy un cazador, soy primera clase señor Clow-

Pequeñeces, tus habilidades te harán llegar lejos...-Clow desvió la mirada de Shaoran y la puso sobre Eriol que intercambiaba palabras con una cazadora-Es la primera noche de tu amigo no es verdad-

Si-Le respondió el castaño

Le ha ido bien por lo que veo, bueno Fujitaka me despido espero que esta información sea de utilidad para ti-Clow se levanto y tendió la mano a Fujitaka

Y lo será, gracias por todo y hasta la próxima-Fujitaka se alejo de los dos para ir a donde Yukito

Shaoran me permites intercambiar unas palabras-Le pidió el sujeto

Por supuesto-Ambos salieron de la habitación encaminándose al exterior del edificio

Shaoran, para estos momentos debes saber que todos o la mayoría han apreciado la ayuda que tus compañeros y tu han brindado a este lugar, aun recuerdo tus primeros meses donde lo único que dedicabas a hacer era la mejora de el edificio central-

Salieron a la calle donde un sujeto fuera de un auto esperaba a que Clow saliera, el hombre fijo su mirada en el edificio del cual momentos antes Shaoran acababa de salir el denominado edificio central

La joven Tomoyo y el joven Eriol lo apoyaron y lo siguen apoyando en todo momento, los 3 se encargaron de mejorar la miserable calidad de vida que llevaban estas personas que ya habían sufrido lo suficiente para todavía ver toda esta guerra, a mi me pareció excelente la propuesta de dividir los edificios para mayor eficiencia y desde ese momento me he fijado mucho en ustedes 3 pero sobre todo en ti-

Clow volvió la mirada Shaoran

Vi en ti el poder de liderazgo que aquí créeme se necesita, a pesar de tu corta edad creo yo y Fujitaka me apoya que es necesario tu asistencia a la reunión-

¿A la reunión?-La duda invadió el rostro de Shaoran, aquello que Clow le ofrecía era algo de lo que no se podía hablar a la ligera.

La reunión no era otra cosa que el momento en el que las diferentes y más fuertes dinastías planeaban un encontró para unir fuerzas, discutir puntos, atacar blancos importantes, mantenerse al tanto de las demás dinastías y cosas por el estilo, era en esa reunión donde los mejores y más fuertes cazadores mostraban sus avances o cambiaban de zona para ayudar, la discriminación y la competencia entre las dinastías era algo inexistente, a pesar de que había las que tenían mejor organización y armamento todas estaban obligadas a brindar ayuda a las demás, todas servían para un fin común y por esa razón todas estaban unidas, cabía resaltar que Shaoran y todos los cazadores debían comprometerse a ser fiel a esta regla, Shaoran ya había visto el funcionamiento de este Concilio, alguien muy por alto a Fujitaka y al mismo Clow era quien coordinaba las decisiones de los Iluhicaminas, esta persona no física era quien daba las ordenes y se encargaba del financiamiento, encubrimiento y organización.

Una cosa era segura, de estar Shaoran presente en esa reunión conocería a aquel sujeto que durante su tiempo como cazador fue uno de los mejores, pero que por enfermedad abandono sus noches de rescate y logro llegar a obtener beneficios importantes, a el se le debía el acceso a la cuidad y la mejora en armamentos y la facilitación de los nuevos equipos que los 3 chicos creyeron eran necesarios.

Este es, no se que decir...no creo que mi presencia sea la más acertada ni la más indispensable-

Claro que es indispensable, mírate, has conseguido mucho Shaoran, eres ágil, desinteresado, leal, bueno, tienes muchas de las características de las cuales la mayoría de los humanos carecen, he conocido pocas personas como tu en mi vida y créeme que eso ya es decir mucho...la razón por la que yo creo que es conveniente de que estés ahí es por que tarde o temprano tu terminaras como un líder, no dudo que dentro de poco te den tu escuadrón-

Creo que esta adelantando mucho las cosas-

No yo no lo creo así...-Clow fue interrumpido por el fuerte alarido en la parte superior del edificio, Shaoran de inmediato pudo escuchar a un muy alterado Eriol y las risas de los que en aquel edificio se encontraban.

Creo que tu amigo a ascendido de rango-Dijo en tono burlesco y una sonrisa cálida a pesar de ser, un ser de la noche

Creo le dará un infarto al ver su muñeca hinchada mañana-Rió Shaoran

Bueno pero el no será el único de subir en rango, creo yo una segunda cruz deberá acompañar a la que ya posees, buenas noches joven Shaoran, felicite a su compañero y salude a su dulce amiga de mi parte-Se despidió Clow subiendo al vehículo y dejando a Shaoran a mitad de la calle, camino de regreso al edificio subió por las escaleras lentamente analizando lo dicho

No estas tan ligerito ayúdame-Le reprochaba Eriol que al pasar por el camino indicado por Shaoran subía por unas muy inclinadas y resbalosas escaleras

Shaoran utilizaba todas su fuerzas para ascender junto con Eriol, ya estaban llegando hasta la salida pero el cansancio llego al cuerpo de Eriol el cual no reacciono adecuadamente provocando que resbalase y al no poder sujetarse de absolutamente nada y no hacer uso de sus dos brazos no evito el accidente, cayeron pesadamente desde una altura considerable, chocaron contra el agua de donde acababan de salir hacia unos minutos, otro hueso fracturado para Shaoran y un hombro dislocado para Eriol, y algo peor ya los habían alcanzado, los minutos que tenían de ventaja se habían perdido por la caída, ambos se pusieron de pie y en defensa lo más rápido que pudieron, sus armas con la ultima carga de Shaoran y las ultimas 3 balas de Eriol y en ese momento aparecieron frente a ellos varios vampiros armados pero con mayor numero de municiones.

Shaoran no podía moverse, quedo estático Eriol lo empujo al suelo cuando las balas comenzaron a volar sobre sus cabezas, a rastras se escocieron detrás de una barda, Shaoran estudio la situación, tenían a varios atacantes y mientras más tiempo trascurría mayor era el numero, lo único con lo que contaban era con dos armas casi sin municiones una granada de bolsillo, una bomba de gas y solo había dos opciones para salir no se podían dar el lujo de fallar...

Bien, todos listos deacuerdo no podemos darnos el lujo de fallar, debemos capturarlo, lo demás no importan, la información que saquemos esta noche salvara muchas vidas señores-Yukito les hablaba firmemente a los presentes en la habitación, frente a ellos en una diapositiva se señalaba la ubicación de la casa de un importante congresista recientemente integrado a las filas de los vampiros más influyentes del país.

La ciudad de los aun vivos estaba de nuevo habitada por un gran numero de personas donde la seguridad dependía de absolutamente todos y cada uno de ellos, las palabras de Clow que 4 años atrás le había dicho se volvieron realidad, esa misma noche Shaoran había ascendido a un 2 rango lo que ya le permitía si quería participar de lleno en una cacería, meses después había conseguido lo que nadie en su sano juicio hubiera imaginado, liderar su propio escuadrón, todos y cada uno de los miembros de este escuadrón confiaban ciegamente en Shaoran.

Bien ya saben que hacer-Dio la orden de salir y todos avanzaron hacia la puerta para dar las indicaciones a sus escuadrones, Shaoran ya no era el mismo niño de 10 años que había llegado el día del funeral de un amigo, no era ya un adolescente con una mirada más fría que siempre lo acompañaba, con un porte impresionante, temido y admirado, el mejor cazador de los Iluhicaminas y el dirigente del escuadrón más completo, para esa edad su vida era totalmente radical a la de un adolescente de 15 años.

Ocultaba a sus padres la vida nocturna que llevaba, recataba sin reproche alguno las ordenes en sus casa, velaba por su seguridad y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo lejos de ellos ya que de ese modo evitaba que se percataran de las nuevas marcas que ahora cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo.

En su muñeca llevaba una gran cantidad de pulseras para cubrir las marcas que lo identificaban como líder de escuadrón, las 7 cruces que rodeaban su muñeca, por en cima de estas marcas se hallaba el rosario con un elaborado grabado, para esas fechas sobre su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a formarse una cruz que abarcaba toda la longitud que quedaba libre, aun solo se encontraba una simple y sencilla cruz que más tarde constaría de varios grabados de otras cruces y espinas, Shaoran siempre traía puesto camisas de manga completa y guantes, todos en el colegio lo hacían por modo el por cubrir sus marcas que solo podían ser vistas en todo su esplendor en las noches, cuando abandonaba a Shaoran Li y resurgía DARK HUNTER, ese era el sobre nombre que le habían puesto dado que Shaoran solo aparecía durante las noches con el único objetivo de cazar vampiros y criaturas nocturnas, por que poco a poco el imperio de los vampiros era más visible y otras criaturas de la noche aprovecharon esta oportunidad de responsabilizar a otros por sus actos.

Camino con paso firme, siguiendo de largo por los pasillos topándose con conocidos o chicos nuevos donde la mirada de desconcierto era evidente, llego hasta el lugar donde lo esperaban, frente a el 4 personas que giraron su rostro al oírle llegar.

Andando-Se limito a decir todos asintieron y subieron a una camioneta que se puso en marcha cuando ya todos se encontraban a bordo

Eriol se acerco a el monitor que se encontraba dentro de la camioneta, fijo el curso y coloco en la pantalla el plano del edificio donde irrumpirían marcando la vía de entrada y salda que debían seguir, Tomoyo era quien conducía el vehículo, acompañándolos se encontraba Yamasaki quien después de mucho pensarlo se unió a ellos y rápidamente mostró sus habilidades obteniendo así un lugar dentro de el escuadrón y una joven de ojos carmesíes y cabello largo y negro, una joven de mayor edad de los ahí presentes, una joven que había quedado huérfana en un ataque y vivido en la base durante 8 años, de 20 años de edad era la que se encargaba de mantener un tanto de orden dentro de ese grupo de Kinder como solía llamarlo al escuchar como los chicos se unían para poner en ridículo a Li y en ocasiones no podía abstenerse a unirse a sus bromas, Meiling era una chica de carácter agresivo y muy explosivo pero calculadora en los momentos más cruciales.

Esta chica tubo cierta atracción por Shaoran al poco tiempo de conocerlo su forma de ser y sus modos fríos y cortantes le gustaban del chico, para ella era muy serio más maduro que otros hombres de mayor edad que conocía, centrado y no podía negar lo atractivo del chico con su cabellera revuelta, sus ojos fríos y a la vez tan seductores y su buen formado cuerpo, era muy halagado por las chicas tanto del colegio como de la base, pero el simplemente las ignoraba, las únicas con las que mantenía contacto eran Tomoyo y Meiling, esa sería la ultima noche en la que Meiling estaría con ellos ya que viajaría al norte para tratar de ayudar con la situación en ese punto del país.

Respirando hondo y en u silencio perturbador el auto paro su marcha estando a 3 calles de distancia de su objetivo, todos terminaban de prepararse en un total silencio que solo era quebrantado por el ruido que causaban el armamento que aseguraban, estaban concientes del peligro, durante 5 años habían vivido en esta guerra y sabía que tal vez no existía un mañana, las únicas opciones que existían en esos momentos eran dos...

La primera era que los dos se defendieran y pelaran hasta que el ultimo aliento abandonara sus cuerpos y vivir como una leyenda para la siguientes generaciones, dejando así que el traidor regresara con los suyos y que los llevara a otra trampa de mayores consecuencias.

La segunda era que uno cubriera al otro para que escapara, se sacrificaría por el otro para que viviera y salvara a sus seres queridos de una muerte segura y viviría como leyenda para las siguientes generaciones, sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por Eriol que se había golpeado fuertemente su hombro para acomodarlo correctamente

¿Haz pensado en algo?-Pregunto juguetonamente Eriol

Tal vez-Shaoran dejo que Eriol le tomara el brazo y apoyara su pierna en el pecho logrando también que el hombro de su compañero llegara a su estado original

Bien señor dígamelo-

Lo que aremos es lo siguiente, dame tu arma, yo te cubriré, subirás lo más rápido que puedas, yo lanzare la bomba de humo, subiré después de ti y por ultimo lanzaremos la granada-

Es suicida-Se quejo el albino

Una mejor idea señor delicado-

Subo yo primero ¿verdad?-Eriol le entrego el arma a Shaoran y espero el momento adecuado, Eriol se preparo para ascender los más rápido posible y Shaoran miraba la posición de sus atacantes por el reflejo del agua

¡Ahora!-Le grito, se levanto con dificultad y disparo a los que tenía a menos distancia dando en el blanco y obligándolos a retroceder y llevarse consigo a los que se encontraban tras ellos.

Eriol corrió los más rápido que pudo, trastabillo un par de veces pero alcanzo la mitad del recorrido cuando dio un vistazo y miro que Shaoran se había apoderado de una cuadrilla con la que mantenía a raya a los demás, siguió subiendo ya que si paraba caería y todo resultaría fatídico si pasaba eso, se agarro de lo que pudo y retiro la puerta de una patada, la puerta cedió con un segundo golpe, salió y regreso el rostro para indicarle a Shaoran que debía de salir ahora, miro como el muchacho estaba arrodillado sobre el agua disparando muy agotado fue cuando lo entendió el plan si era suicida pero no para ambos si no para el...

Hasta aquí llegamos se que me he tardado una eternidad lo que sucede es una cuestión de tiempo y que trate de actualizar todos mis fic y me trabe un poco con este por que no me gusto los 5 capitulos que escribí y los he vuelto a escribir y toda la cosa.

Gracias por su apoyo sin ustedes no sería nada, ahora una cosa muy importante como el domingo 12 están amenazando a mi familia con corrernos de nuestra casita, y como somos pobres de familia numerosa, viviremos en un rancho.

Si nos mudaremos fuera de la hermosa capital de México e iremos a vivir a un pueblito por decirlo de un modo, cerca de Toluca, yo como no me quiero ir de la capital tendré que vivir con una amiga que para males no tiene compu...

Y bueno el tratar de actualizar así será muy, muy caro en un café y con es de que ya no puedo utilizar las computadoras del colegio por ciertas paginas de Internet de muy dudoso fin, a... tardare

PERO OS JURO QUE VENCERÉ A EL MAHARAJÁ, digo acabare con mis fic.

Sin más por el momento me despido los dejo con la duda de lo que pasara y ahí los vidrios.


	6. YORU

dhCAPITULO 6 YORU

La primera opción era sobrevivir y matar a todos los vampiros posibles sin lastimar ni un solo cabello de su objetivo, la segunda era cubrir las espaldas de su equipo y no morir, la frase más dicha por Shaoran antes de salir a cazar era...

-Los que mueren para salvar una vida serán recordados como héroes, pero un héroe no sirve de nada muerto, así que sean héroes en vida no en muerte señores-

Ahora bajo el manto de la noche recorrían las calles con velocidad, se habían entrenado para ser muy precisos, pero siempre seguirían siendo humanos y la muerte siempre los estaría acechando, corrieron hasta situarse tras un edificio, a unos cuantos pasos de ellos se encontraba el puesto de vigilancia.

-¿Seremos casuales?-Pregunto Yamasaki a través de el micrófono

-Tenemos que, no podemos dejar que huya, cuando todos los escuadrones estén en posición entraremos-Indico Shaoran, todos entendieron y se alejaron lentamente del puesto de vigilancia.

-Bueno, en ese caso nuestra entrada se sitúa a 200mts. de su posición, es una zona de descarga-Indico Yamasaki fijando los planos del edificio en la computadora de la camioneta, con estas indicaciones de inmediato comenzaron avanzar

-Escuadrón Putnam en posición-Escucharon

-Escuadrón Roxio en posición-

Escuadrón Sunld en posición-

-¿Cuántos escuadrones más faltan Yamasaki?-Pregunto Tomoyo después de escuchar los alineamientos

-Solo 3 más-Respondió

Llegaron al punto indicado por Yamasaki y trataron de abrir la entrada

-Hey chico tenemos un problema-Puntualizo Meiling al ver que Eriol no lograba decodificar el código de acceso

-En eso estoy linda, además ustedes sabían que estos códigos de seguridad ya existían desde tiempos de los egipcios, los colocaban en sus pirámides para evitar saqueos en las cámaras más importantes y el único que sabía el código era el faraón, los códigos en ese tiempo eran basados en cosas que a ellos les agradaran, podía ser el nombre de su comida favorita o ...-

-¿Qué este tipo no puede ser serio?-Se quejo Meiling retirándose el audífono del oído

-No seas amargada Meiling, siempre hace que la situación se aligere más y debes admitir que son atinadas y originales sus historias-Le comento Eriol con una sonrisa

-Además que cuente historias no lo distrae de su labor-Comento Tomoyo que escuchaba una de los códigos más largas que fueron empleados, de repente un bip se escucho indicando que la puerta se había abierto, Shaoran que hasta momento se había mantenido al margen activo su comunicador con la estación central

-Escuadrón Yoru en posición-Cambio su frecuencia y entro por la puerta-Bien Yamasaki eres nuestros ojos así que ábrelos; terminaras tu relato de regreso a casa-Le ordeno

Los cuatro se adentraron rápidamente cubriendo el terreno, Sahoran al frente, dos metros atrás Eriol custodiando la derecha, dos metros atrás de este Meiling cubriendo la izquierda y por ultimo con el mismo rango de distancia Tomoyo que vigilaba la salida.

-Bien, veamos... cámaras de vigilancia-Decía Yamasaki para si mismo tratando de conectarse al sistema de vigilancia-¡Bingo!- Grito al obtener la imagen clara en la pantalla, encendió su comunicador y dijo

-Bien chicos, salgan que no los veo... adelante, tienen que subir al ultimo piso y para hacerlo hay dos opciones, detrás de la cortina numero 1 tenemos las muy largas pero nada despreciables escaleras que están a menos de 300mts de su posición y en la cortina numero dos el muy moderno y cómodo elevador situado a la salida de la habitación en la que se encuentran- Termino Yamasaki

-Tenemos el tiempo encima, iremos por el elevador-Shaoran ya comenzaba a avanzar hacia el extremo del cuarto cuando la voz de Yamasaki interrumpió su carrera

-A pero no se dejen engañar de las comodidades del siglo XX señores, el elevador esta custodiado por dos enormes y feos chupa sangre-

-Ya dije no tenemos tiempo-Repitió el castaño y todos le siguieron

Mientras caminaban sabiendo que tenían todo el camino despejado Eriol se adelanto un poco tomo una granada especial y en cuanto estuvieron frente a la puerta la abrió arrojo el proyectil dentro de ella, volvió a cerrarla y espero, el sonido de la explosión llego a los oídos de todos dando la señal de entrada libre, Eriol abrió de nueva cuenta la puerta hizo una reverencia ante las chicas que fueron las primeras en pasar, al pasar a la siguiente habitación notaron los cuerpos de los dos vampiros tirado en el piso muy aturdidos

-La granada de ultrasonido funciona mejor de lo que dijeron-Comento Tomoyo entrando al elevador

-Claro, nos tomo mes y medio adaptarla a una frecuencia adecuada para nuestros queridos amigos-Eriol levanto la granada del suelo-Además son desechables-Entro al elevador y las puertas se cerraron

-Sigo sin entender del todo como funcionan-Meiling dijo a Shaoran

-Es como los delfines cuando cazan, ellos envían ondas sonoras tan fuertes y rápidas que noquean a su presa, dado que los vampiros tienen los sentidos tan desarrollados buscamos una frecuencia que les afecte-

-Fue de gran ayuda Clow para perfeccionar el aparato, aunque ya lleva 3 días con jaqueca-Yamasaki miraba las pantallas mientras ellos ascendían-Ya todos los escuadrones están en sus posiciones esperan la señal para comenzar a moverse-

-Entendido-Shaoran miro a todos y el resto del asenso continuo en silencio

-Tienen a 20 vampiros esperándolos al salir, sin contar a los 3 encapuchados que son los guaruras de nuestro querido objetivo-

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y la granada sonora fue la primera en aparecer, los vampiros más cercanos al elevador cayeron fulminados, el resto solo perdió el equilibrio

Salieron con rapidez a un pasillo donde las ráfagas de las armas comenzaron a sonar, los cuerpos de los vampiros volaban hacia las paredes con rapidez entraron a la oficina donde una docena de vampiros se arrojaron contra ellos, con destreza evitaban a los más torpes cercenando sus cabezas.

Shaoran encabezaba Meiling tras suyo disparaba a los que se les acercaban por las paredes, con su pequeño juguete como gustaba llamarle a una pistola browning modelo gp el arma con trece disparos era la compañera inseparable de la chica, cada disparo era mortal, las balas del el arma eran especiales, todas estaban hechas de fibra de vidrio y en su interior estaban llenas de una mezcla de sangre y arsénico, el simple hecho que contuvieran sangre coagulada ya era lo suficiente mortal para los "inmortales", cada tiro era directo al corazón; El otro huso del arma era que en su culata ocultaba dos poderosas y filosas cuchillas que no se tentaba en utilizar contra su adversario con gran habilidad.

Mientras tato Tomoyo daba una pirueta en el aire mientras que sus manos sujetaban con fuerza una cuerda delgada y mortal que con el más experto uso llegaba a cortar hasta metal, la cabeza de tres vampiros rodaron cuando la cuerda se tenso, Eriol simplemente acompañaba a Shaoran con las armas y algunos golpes.

Los tres encapuchados se situaron al frente del objetivo, no se inmutaron por la presencia de los intrusos, Shaoran tiro aun lado sus armas y desenfundo la espada que con orgullo Clow había obsequiado, el que estaba frente a Shaoran corrió en dirección del castaño pero estando a unos pasos de este salto sobre el cayendo a sus espaldas para enfrentarse con Tomoyo que era la más cercana el segundo, desistió de atacar pero el tercero fue quién ocupo su lugar, mientras Eriol y Meiling aun se ocupaban del resto de los guardias.

El oponente de Shaoran también desenfundo una espada y el brillo en los ojos del castaño no fue mayor, en realidad su cara no cambio en lo absoluto desde que salieron del elevador, rápidamente el metal chocando resonó por el lugar, el que se había quedado resguardando a el congresista parecía algo nervioso, los refuerzos no llegaban y ya los tenían rodeados, uno de los encapuchados había perdido la cabeza y ahora rodaba a los pies del congresista

Por otro lado Shaoran seguía enfrascada en su enfrentamiento, las espadas chocaron y con un giro logro desarmar a su oponente que al verse sin protección y un frente al inminente ataque de Shaoran se tiro al suelo, sujeto un pie de este y lo tiro al suelo mientras que con un rápido salto se ponía de pie y arrebataba de las manos el arma de Shaoran, desarmado se levanto rápidamente y se dieron lugar los golpes, algunos asestaron contra el oponente, otros eran retenidos y otro más solo rozaban; eliminando al ultimo de los guardias los tres chicos se acercaron a el congresista y al todavía vampiro en pie.

La desesperación de este se hizo visible, levanto al congresista y lo coloco tras el mientras sacaba una granada.

-Esa si explota-Dijo Eriol antes de echarse al suelo

La explosión los distrajo un poco pero no lo suficiente para perder de vista a su objetivo, Meiling ya había previsto ese movimiento y dos balas habían acabado en la cabeza y pecho del encapuchado, los únicos que seguían enfrascados en lo suyo eran Shaoran y su ponente ya no tan desconocido, ambos habían caído al suelo y con la explosión Shaoran se había lastimado la espalda al caer sobre su propia espada.

-Eso dolió querido-La voz inconfundible de Maile comento con una ligera risita

-No mucho-Respondió Shaoran logrando asestar un golpe a la frente de Maile, ella solo cerro los ojos, después la arrojo contra la pared al abrirlos hizo lo mismo que Shaoran hacia un instante, lo golpeo en tres ocasiones sobre la frente que sangro, Shaoran logro evitar más golpes algo mareado tomo su arma, Maile estuvo apunto de correr hacia la salida pero al ver a su alrededor a todos los caídos sonrió con ironía

-Creo que volviste a ganar mi cazador-De un salto cayo sobre el castaño-4 contra uno no es justo, tienen lo que quieren y yo no estoy dentro de tus planes, quisiera que consideraras mi propuesta de tregua, tu y yo lo podemos pasar muy bien-Le sonrió con sensualidad

-No, creo que no Maile-Le respondió el castaño

-Como quieras, aunque es una pena toda esa energía desperdiciada en solo esto-De un salto se arrojo a la ventana, Shaoran se puso de pie y la miro a trabes de la ventana perderse en la oscuridad

-¿La seguimos?-pregunto Tomoyo

-No tiene caso, es mejor que ella informe de lo que sucedió aquí, ¿como esta el tipo?-

-Intacto-Eriol levanto al viejo hombre, de inmediato entraron loS escuadrones de limpieza, Shaoran miro al recién capturado, lo reconoció enseguida

-Salgamos de aquí-Sugirió Meiling

-¡Shaoran! -Le grito mientras este arrojaba la bomba de humo que nublo la vista de los vampiros dado los elementos especiales con los que estaba hecha, el humo comenzó a rodear a Shaoran que miro sobre su cabeza, ahí las dos miradas de los antiguos amigos se encontraron.

-¡Sal ahora!-Le grito inútilmente pues ya sabía que aquello no pasaría Shaoran había perdido mucha sangre y estaba totalmente agotado, pudo ver cuando le sonrió amargamente, hacia años que no lo veía sonreír tan seguido como en los últimos meses, la ultima vez que la sonrisa amarga de Shaoran apareció en los labios de su amigo fue cuando una gran verdad le fue revelada, con tan solo 15 años...


	7. EL ELEJIDO

dhCAPITULO 7 EL ELEGIDO

Estaba muy intranquilo, después de que atendieron sus heridas esperaba fuera del salón donde tenían al prisionero, sabía quien era, lo había visto muchas veces, el gran amigo de su padre, el gran socio de la firma, el gracioso hombre que llevaba regalos cuando iba a cenar, no hacía más de semana y media que había cenado en la mesa de su casa, con su familia, las pocas veces en las que había estado con ellos durante los últimos 5 meses.

Había algo malo en todo aquello, temía por su familia, entonces lo vio, caminando por los pasillos con su elegante traje gris, la sangre se le helo, caminando hacia el venía su padre, Hein Li, el gran abogado.

-¿Padre...?-Se aventuro Shaoran, estaba impactado tanto que no vio a la persona detrás de su padre, ambos pasaron de frente sin dirigirle la mirada

-¿Pero q-que hace...que hace aquí?- Entro al cuarto dejando la puerta abierta, Shaoran estuvo apunto de seguirle al interior pero una mano le impidió su camino, al mirar al dueño de la mano se encontró con su hermano, Toya simplemente lo miro no menciono palabra alguna y cerro la puerta frente a un Shaoran que no entendía nada, durante varios minutos quedo con la mirada clavada en la puerta...

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, la madrugada ya había llegado y los pequeños rayo del sol se colaban por las ventanas, Shaoran se había sentado en el suelo recargado en la pared de enfrente, sus manos se frotaban nerviosamente una contra otra, los minutos siguieron pasando cuando la puerta frente a el se abrió y de ella su padre lo miraba

-Ven-Le dijo camino por los pasillos seguido de sus dos hijos llegaron a otro cuarto vació donde los tres entraron, su padre camino por la habitación inspeccionándola, su hermano se recargo contra la puerta y Shaoran se quedo en el centro de esta mirando el suelo.

Cuando pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos Hein se giro a su hijo menor, camino hasta ponerse frente el y le tomo la mano derecha quitándole el guante, Shaoran se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, su padre miraba los nudillos lastimados por el reciente enfrentamiento y el tatuaje que tenía, levanto la manga de la camisa mirando con sumo detenimiento, después de un suspiro soltó a su hijo.

-Capitán de escudaron a los 15 años, jamás lo hubiera creído-Se acomodo el saco –Mírame cuando te hablo-

-Si padre-

-¿Qué crees que haces aquí?-Le pregunto déspotamente

-...-Shaoran se quedo en silencio

-Lo imagine...-Quedo en silencio como pensando-Se de las cosas que haz hecho, las "mejoras" de la ciudad, pero las cosas están cambiando, todo será más peligroso de ahora en adelante y regresaras a casa... -Pero...-Alego Shaoran pero su padre no le presto atención

-... hasta que yo considere adecuada tu presencia...-

-No puedo hacerlo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Yo...yo sol líder de escuadrón, tengo responsabilidades y...-

-Iras a casa si no quieres que te releve de tu cargo-

-No puedes hacer eso-

-Claro que puedo y no dudes que lo haré si no obedeces, no te preocupes por tu escuadrón tu hermano te suplirá hasta como ya dije considere necesaria tu presencia-Shaoran abrió la boca pero de esta ninguna palabra salió, asintió con la cabeza y camino a la puerta, Toya se hizo aun lado y con la cabeza en alto y el seño fruncido salió de la habitación.

Camino por los pasillos sin mirar a nadie, fuera del edificio lo esperaba todo su escuadrón, estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo que no escuchaba lo que le decían hasta que Tomoyo detuvo su caminar al tomarle de la mano, Shaoran la encaro, respiro profundo

-¿Qué sucedió?-Le pregunto la amatista

-Regresare a casa hasta que el decida-

-¿Cuándo?-

-Ahora mismo-

-¿Pero y la despedida de Meiling?-Pregunto Yamasaki

-Además hoy es...-Tomoyo bajo la mirada y cayo

-Lo se, estaré aquí, para ambas cosas, me daré un baño, desayunaremos...-Apretó la mano de Tomoyo y quito el seño fruncido mirando a Meiling

Continuaron su camino y entraron al edificio 6, Eriol y Shaoran se separaron del resto y entraron a uno de los cuartos, el cuarto era para ellos tenían un baño y camas, en ese lugar descansaban antes o después de salir, atendían algunas heridas leves y cambiaban su ropa, Shaoran entro al baño trato de relajarse y no pensar en nada, Eriol trato de cooperar con el muchacho y encendió una pequeña radio, (aunque en realidad no era con una música muy relajante que digamos)

Al salir camino por la habitación hasta en closet donde estaba su ropa, al abrirlo se sorprendió al verlo vació

-¿Eriol y mi ropa?-Pregunto a su escandaloso amigo-Eriol-Shaoran se giro pera ver a su compañero que "barría" la habitación tomando a la escoba como micrófono

-Eriol-Grito Shaoran -¡Eriol!-El mencionado giro donde Shaoran

-¿Qué?-Pregunto

-¿Dónde esta mi ropa?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué dónde esta mi ropa?-

-No te escucho-Ambos estaban gritando a mitad de la habitación, el ruido era tal que los de afuera miraban curiosos y una exasperada Tomoyo entro, de inmediato apago el radio

-¿Me pueden decir por que demonios se están tardando?-

-No grites te oímos perfectamente-Dijo un sonriente Eriol, lo que provoco que Tomoyo bufara

-Todavía no te vistes-Señalo a Shaoran que solo estaba con la toalla en la cintura

-Es que no hay ropa limpia-

-¿Y por que no hay, a quien le tocaba lavar esta semana?-Ambos chicos se señalaron y dijeron al mismo tiempo

-A el-Tomoyo giro los ojos y camino hasta la ropa sucia

-¿Cuándo será el día en que se pongan deacuerdo con lo deberes, ten-Le dijo arrojándole unos pantalones de mezclilla una camiseta blanca y un par de calcetines

-No esta tan sucia esa-

-Pero estos pantalones son de Eriol-

-Si te quedan son tuyos por el día de hoy y dense prisa que tengo hambre-Cruzo el cuarto en tres zancadas y salió azotando la puerta

Estaba tan acostumbrada a esos dos que el ver a alguno en ropa interior no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, su relación era de hermandad y los regaños nunca estaban de más, era muy raro ese comportamiento comparándolo con el que cada uno adoptaba durante las noches.

Horas después caminaban por la calle, la mayor parte del día habían estado gritando y corriendo de las amenazas de Meiling, era el ultimo día que pasaría con ellos, y no se verían hasta dentro de medio año, ahora la tarde había caído y antes de despedirse tenían que pasar a otro lugar, cada uno llevaba una flor y caminaban detrás de Tomoyo quien se acero a la tumba de sus padres depositando la flor, durante algunos minutos ninguno se acerco y la miraron hablar.

Dos años antes para desgracia de la amatista en un rescate su madre fue atacada y no sobrevivió, Tomoyo había caído en una depresión durante un mes no hablo con nadie y no salió de su casa hasta que servicios humanos fue por ella, estuvo en un centro juvenil huyo de el y después de aquello resurgió más concentrada que antes, vivía en la base y cada aniversario o cumpleaños visitaba a sus padres.

/ En el edificio central /

-¿Qué tanta información revelo?-Hein pregunto a Fujitaka, ambos hombres estaban en la habitación acompañados de Yukito y Clow

-Lo suficiente para poner en peligro muchas vidas-Respondió Yukito, Hein miro por la ventana el atardecer, se aflojo la corbata y respiro profundamente

-Ya son 4 a los que han acecinado y estas en la lista-Fujitaka miraba de reojo los papeles sobre la mesa

-Lo se, ¿qué sugieren que haga?-Hein mantenía la mirada clavada en el atardecer

-Debes irte, salir del país, ve a Londres, estarán seguros-Sugirió Clow

-Si, dejare ordenado todo para mi partida, mis hijos se quedaran, no los quiero arriesgar si nos atrapan a Ilean y a mi, los dejare fuera de la ciudad, ¿puedes encargarte de todo Fujitaka?-Preguntó y el hombre asintió

-De inmediato, Yukito-Llamo al chico y ambos salieron del cuarto dejando a Clow y Hein solos

-Esto es cada vez más difícil-Dijo Hein

-Ya lo creo, ya lo creo-

-¡No!-Grito desesperadamente Eriol, pero ya todo era inútil, veía con impotencia como su amigo y hermano se dejaba vencer, ahora la espesa bruma solo dejaba ver el rostro que susurraba

-Huye- para después ser cubierto, Eriol dudo pero tubo que hacerlo, sabía que arriesgaba su vida si seguía ahí y como impulso se levanto con dificultad y corrió lo más lejos que pudo, no llego muy lejos cuando el choque de la explosión le alcanzo y le arrojo a varios metros, callo al suelo rodeado de fragmentos encendidos, su visión era borrosa y no escuchaba claramente.

Lo primero que reconoció frente a el fueron un par de botas, algo parecido a risas y como su cuerpo era levantado del pavimento después entre toda la confusión solo un rostro le fue familiar

-Tomoyo-Pronuncio débilmente antes de caer inconsciente


	8. CAMBIOS

CAPITULO 8 CAMBIOS

Hola como han estado espero bien, ahora este nuevo capitulo donde aparece la chica esmeralda (osease Sakura) para los que ya la pedían pos aquí esta, en toda su magnificencia, y bueno continuo con la historia...

El cielo nublado de esa mañana presagiaba una lluvia que caería en algún momento de la tarde, ya había pasado varios meses desde que Hein le había prohibido a Shaoran regresar al cuartel, cosa que mantuvo muy alterado al castaño los primeros días pero que poco a poco fue aceptando como siempre lo hacía, las decisiones de su padre, pero lo mismo no sucedía con sus amigos...

-Buenos día Shaoran-Eriol acababa de entrar al salón de clases acompañado de una no muy sonriente Tomoyo a ellos también los había obligado a partir, el escuadrón Yoru había sido totalmente desmantelado por Toya

Cada uno de los integrante, a excepción de Meiling que aun estaba en extranjero había sido obligado a un re acondicionamiento de civiles (osease son niños y pa la escuela), por lo menos Toya había tenido la decencia de dejarlos en la misma escuela y grupo, pero aun de esa forma estaban al margen de la situación, todo había incrementado de una manera avasalladora, todo indicaba que habían sido traicionados por que les seguían las huellas a muchos de los miembros más renombrados de la sociedad, aquellos que beneficiaban con aportación monetaria y de equipos, los ataques habían dejado de ser al azar, eran objetivos, blancos que eran eliminados después de haber obtenido la información o las cuentas bancarias necesarias.

Ahora los cuatro chicos sentados cada uno en una silla mirando "atentamente" al profesor, bueno a excepción de Shaoran, desde que había visto lo nublado del día sabía que algo pasaría en el transcurso de la tarde, tenía experiencia sobre ello, dado que la cantidad de luz solar era menor y que el calor descendía era propicio para algún ataque.

-Tranquilízate chico-Le sugirió Eriol después de que el profesor se marchara de la clase-Estas demasiado tenso-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-Respondió Shaoran sin despegar ni un solo momento os ojos de la ventana que daba al patio de la secundaría

A pesar de que los cuatro ya tenían los 18 años...

(En esta parte pos a la hora de contar los años digamos pues que si tiene 18, olviden que antes tenían 15 hagan de cuenta que tomaron muchas vitaminas u yo que se pero ahora tienen 18 bamba)

Cursaban su segundo año de la secundaría, Yamasaki que era el mayor ya estaba apunto de cumplir los 20, pero al igual que el resto había abandonado sus estudios, Toya había arreglado para que los documentos de cada uno estuviera señalada la edad de 15 años, que era poco convincente pues eran más altos que el resto del grupo y más desarrollados.

-Vamos Shaoran todo va estar bien, esta un poco nublado pero no hay razón...-Explicaba Eriol pero el castaño lo interrumpió

-Tu como yo sabemos lo que significa un día nublado-

-Si pero no esta tan nublado, hay mucha resolana preocúpate cando llueva-Eriol tenía el rostro sumergido dentro de su mochila buscado quien sabe que

(según yo resolana es cuando esta nublado pero aun se siente el calor y puedes ver muy tenuemente tu sombra, según yo)

-¿Como ahora?-Eriol hecho un vistazo hacia la ventana encontrándose con las gotas de lluvia caer fuertemente

-Si como ahora-

-Chicos-Tomoyo se acerco a ellos señalando el exterior, detrás de ella venía Yamasaki, los dos chicos asintieron en silencio y sus miradas se clavaron en el exterior

-Ustedes creen que?-Tomoyo dejo la frase en el aire

-Si Tomoyo es muy posible-Respondió Eriol

-Me lo temía desde la mañana-Argumento la amatista-Talvez si salimos-

-Y con que no protegeríamos mi pequeña Kil Bill-Pregunto Eriol con socarrón

-Con nuestros juguetitos mi pequeño mupett-Señalo Yamasaki una valija en un rincón del salón

-Has sido capaz de traer semejantes cosas a una escuela-Eriol parecía incapaz de creerlo de tal hazaña

-Como si fuera tan difícil meter armamento pesado en una secundaría publica-Se mofo Yamasaki

-Si ya estamos deacuerdo salgamos ya-Repuso Tomoyo

-Por donde salimos hoy?-Pregunto Yamasaki

-No abra necesidad-Respondió sin titubeo alguno Shaoran

-Pero Shaoran...-Apelo Tomoyo y este simplemente señalo el patio, los tres miraron y se percataron de lo mismo, en el fondo de este 3 individuos entraban al colegio brincando ágilmente la barda de casi 8 metros

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto Eriol

-olvidaste que hace una semana mataron a todo el escuadrón Putma-Comento Tomoyo

-Pero no había sido disuelto también?-Yamasaki miro incrédulo

-Al parecer la información de la disolución de este no les importo, que cuenta eso si puedes acecinar a tus enemigos, depuse de que tienes su ubicación-Comento Eriol sin pizca de emoción -Crees que alguien haya dicho nuestra localización, tu hermano fue muy receloso con ocultarnos del panorama y nosotros acordamos mantener estricto contacto con el-

-Solo alguien de arriba pudo señalar nuestra ubicación, que es lo que traes Yamasaki?-Pregunto el castaño

-No mucho pero creo que nos podemos apañar muy bien-

Yamasaki corrió por la maleta mientras los otros tres salían del salón, a mitad de camino Yamasaki los alcanzo, los pasillos estaban despejados, bajaron las escaleras donde comenzaron a armarse, Yamasaki de verdad traía muy poco a comparación con lo que siempre portaban.

Solo una par de escuadras para cada uno y una espada corta 

-No podías traer algo menos vistoso?-Tomoyo miraba las armas que portaba

-Rápido-Apresuro Shaoran al verlos tardarse de inmediato salió al patio donde el aguacero se había soltado, pero al parecer la cacería esta vez sería por parte de ambos bandos y en cuanto todos llegaron con Shaoran el fuego comenzó.

Los disparos cruzaron el aire retumbando por el lugar, el todo el colegio las explosiones fueron escuchadas y como primera reacción ya acostumbrados a tales desplantes de agresividad los profesores y alumnos se echaron al suelo, pocos eran los que se asomaron por las ventanas para averiguar el origen de los disparos.

Los cuatro se dispersaron por lo largo del patio, Shaoran agradecía que la mayoría de los estudiantes y profesores sabía que en estos casos era mejor no salir, los disparos siguieron, el fuego cruzado había comenzado, detrás del edificio de educación física y en la parte superior de este mismo se ubicaban 2 de ellos y el ultimo cerca del la biblioteca intentando entrar a la sala de profesores que se encontraba en este mismo edificio, Shaoran ubico a los agresores, con un silbido que llamo la atención de sus compañeros indicándoles con señales que lo cubrieran.

Salió a la zona de disparos mientras lo cubrían, noto a algunos curiosos mirando por las ventanas y no vio otra opción que disparar sobre las cabezas de estos, que de inmediato buscaron refugio, lo que menos necesitaban era que alguien los reconociera, en cuanto se encontró en posición disparo 3 veces, solo tres veces dando en el blanco, solo los dos cuerpos de los que estaban en el edificio de educación física fueron lanzados varios metros, el otro solo cubrió su herida y se apresuro a entrar a la sala de profesores.

Indicando Shaoran que se encargaran de los otros el entro tras el ultimo, antes de que Shaoran entrara pudo escuchar los gritos y estando solo a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta vio salir a algunos profesores y choco contra uno de ellos, el impacto lo llevo al suelo...

Los ojos de Shaoran se vieron nublados por una espesa cabellera castaña clara que comenzó a mojarse, un suave aroma a durazno que se mezclo con el de tierra mojada irrumpió su olfato, sus manos que antes sujetaban fuerte y con preescisión la escuadra, ahora sostenían con torpeza y con delicadeza una cintura estrecha que temblaba, las gotas que le golpeaban el pecho habían sido remplazadas por unas pequeñas y suaves manos que se apoyaban sobre el.

Pudo sentir como el cabello que le impedía ver se retiraba, y cuando su vista estuvo despejada su mirada castaña fue capturada por una esmeralda clara que en esos momentos reflejaba temor, temor que desapareció casi al instante que sus miradas se cruzaron, no hicieron movimiento alguno por alejarse, no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí tirado sobre el paviemeto mojado, ella parecía no incomodarse de que el chico la sujetara de la cintura y el no deseaba que ella alejara sus pequeñas manos de si, el bao de su respiración chocaba en el rostro del otro, todo era solo calma, la lluvia producía una hermosa melodía al chocar contra el pavimento, música que fue interrumpida por un disparo y nuevos gritos.

Las pisadas a su alrededor se hicieron audibles, ella reacciono antes que el y comenzó a ponerse de pie como pudo, en cuanto se alejaron un fuerte frió inundo a Shaoran que también se puso de pie bastante aturdido por el reciente acercamiento con la castaña que hasta ese momento reconoció como Kinomoto Sakura, la asistente de la profesora Mitsuki Kaho, la chica Kinomoto era recién llegada, cumplía con su servicio social por el cual le fue seleccionada para ayudar a Kaho...

-Yo...-Tartamudeo y un disparo la obligo a arrodillarse y cubrir su cabeza, Shaoran por fin se despejo entro localizando al sujeto quien salto por la ventana

-Maldición- Grito el castaño que volvió a salir, en cuanto estuvo fuera tubo que tirares al piso para esquivar un disparo, desde detrás de la puerta desvencijada que utilizaba como escudo escucho voces de forcejeo, si no se equivocaba Shaoran suponía que no se estaba enfrentando con un vampiro si no con un licántropo así que cambio el cargador de su arma y cambiando las aleaciones de su carga...

Giro sobre su espalda recorriendo un par de metros escucho varios tiros dirigidos a el, apoyándose con su pierna derecha detuvo su giro apunto pero no disparo, frente a el licántropo había tomado a la castaña como escudo

-Suelta el arma cazador-Bramo –Ustedes también-Dijo al resto de ex-escuadrón Yoru-De pie-Ordeno

Shaoran se puso de pie pero no dejo de apuntar

-Que sueltes el arma sino quieres que la mate, ¡Todos ahora!-Clavo con más fuerza el cañón de su arma sobre la cien de Kinomoto mientras esta trataba con todas sus fuerzas de soltarse del sujeto quien la mantenía presa rodeando con su brazo el cuello de la joven, Shaoran analizo la situación, asintió con la cabeza indicando que bajaran las armas, los chicos así lo hicieron...

-Bien, arrójalas ¡Que demonios esperas, baja el arma y arrójamela! -Indico dado que Shaoran seguía apuntándole

-Suéltala-Se limito a decir

-¡No quieras jugar conmigo chiquillo, no se como demonios llegaron hasta aquí tan pronto pero no me interesa si no quieres a la chica muerta será mejor que me obedezcas-

Shaoran lentamente se fue agachando pero sin dejar de apuntar hasta el momento que deposito el arma en el suelo

-Bien lánzala hacia acá-Indico con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, poco a poco el tipo también se había agachado pero sin aflojar el agarre con la castaña para recibir el arma.

En cuanto Shaoran arrojo su arma en un rápido movimiento desenfundo otro arma, una pistola automática con 10 disparos que siempre llevaba oculta en la pierna, un disparo le fue suficiente para perforar la pierna izquierda del licántropo que callo con pesadez sobre el pavimento liberando a la castaña que fue sujetada de nueva cuenta por el brazo pero en esta ocasión su captor fue Eriol, de inmediato el sujeto fue sometido por Tomoyo, Yamasaki por su parte disparo de nuevo cuenta hacia la parte superior de los edificios, alejaron los cuerpos decapitados a un lugar menos visible para esperar a el equipo de limpieza que ya habían sido informados de la situación.

-Ahora si pequeño amigo-Shaoran tomo al sujeto que ahora esposado de espaldas fue arrojado al suelo.

-Es muy extraño que vampiros y licántropos trabajen juntos, ninguno de los dos se permite como dicen "denigrar" y trabajar con los de la otra especie, así que habla-

-Primero muerto-

-Lassie tu ya estas muerto por si no lo sabías, vendrán por ti a interrogarte y dudo que sean tan amables como nosotros así que mejor ladra ahora-Amenazo Eriol, quien sujetaba a un a la castaña que ahora se encontraba en un estado autista, caminaba por reflejo y parecía no entender nada

Si por algo se enorgullecían los licántropos era de lealtad a los suyos, pero Shaoran pensaba que solo eran perros aferrados a sus raíces caninas, sería muy difícil hacerlo hablar, su hermano sería quien obtendría las respuesta más tarde y el tal vez sería informado de la ejecución del hombre lobo

-Hace una semana-Comenzó a decir el lobo –Nos llego el rumor de que los vampiros estaban obteniendo la ubicación de todos los integrantes de los escuadrones recientemente desmantelados, de todos los que estaban encubiertos-

Los cuatro chicos estaban sorprendidos, este tipo era todo un boca floja, comúnmente un lobo no hablaba hasta después de semana y media de tortura y no se podría asegurar que la información fuera verdadera

-Así que decidimos que sería una buena ocasión para una "alianza", o eso fue lo que pensó el paladín de la camada, hace dos días buscamos a algunos vampiros interesados y encontré a esos dos- Dijo señalando con la cabeza a los decapitados-Trabajo muy limpio-Observo

-Según esos, al parecer aquí se encontraba una mujer que sabía la localización exacta del escuadrón Yoru-

-¿Qué mujer?-

-No lo se, lo único que me dijeron esos estúpidos es que era pelirroja y su nombre, que no recuerdo muy bien-

-¿Por qué a Yoru?-Pregunto Tomoyo

-¿Por qué?-Se burlo-Los malditos mataron a 20 de mi camada en una noche, 20, venganza eso es lo que yo busco y esa mujer, Kaho, esa perra sabe la localización de esos malditos-Bramo

Todos se miraron, supuestamente los únicos que conocían la ubicación de ellos era Fijitaka, Yukito y Touya, Shaoran no podía creer que hubiera informado a alguien más si su padre le había indicado que lo mantuviera bien oculto, ni el sabía la localización de su segundo hijo varón.

Nuevos disparos de Yamasaki retumbaron, hasta ese momento Shaoran se percato de la presencia de Kinomoto quien al oír los disparos de puso de cuclillas cubriendo sus oídos, los brazos de la castaña estaban cubiertos de sangre que manchaba su rostro y cabello, Shaoran de inmediato volvió su vista al interrogado.

-¡¿La has mordido!-Pregunto con rabia sujetándolo ferozmente por la nuca, el animal solo sonrió

-¿Te molestaría si lo he hecho?-Pregunto sin disimular satisfacción ante la pregunta

-Responde-Ordeno mientras le apuntaba con el arma

-Te preocupas demasiado-Dijo y Shaoran cargo el arma soltándolo provocando que la cabeza del sujeto se estrellara fuertemente contra el pavimento

-Responde demonios-Shaoran se estaba exasperando, no presto atención a el escuadrón que acababa de llegar, su dedo presionaba aun más el gatillo

-¡Suelta esa arma!-Le ordeno una voz a su espalda, pero no lo hizo, Shaoran disparo hiriendo el brazo del licántropo, después el arma le fue arrebatada, no tuvo que mirar a la persona pues sabía de quien se trataba

-No-Respondió finalmente

-Estúpido y necio, clásico de su especie-Comento Yamasaki

La habitación del edificio central estaba cerrada por dentro, el ex escuadrón Yoru, Toya Li y Kaho Mitsuki se encontraban en este...

-Entonces, la mandaste para mantenernos vigilados-Reprocho Shaoran a Toya

-Después de que intervinieron más de 3 ocasiones en cacerías-Señalo a cada uno- o buscaban vampiros y licántropos por su parte- Señalo a Tomoyo y Eriol-O llevaban armamento de alto poder a una escuela publica-Señalo a Yamasaki-Y como olvidar un enfrentamiento en medio del patio dirigido nada más y nada menos que por el famoso Dark Hunter-Toya camino hasta ponerse frente a un Shaoran que al igual que Touya mantenía un pronunciado seño fruncido

-¿Y tu creíste que una niñera nos mantendría quietos?-Pregunto con sarcasmo

-No-Respondió secamente Touya-Solo quería mantenerte vigilado y saber en donde te encontrabas, con que estúpidos estabas y que estupideces hacían-

-Veo que nuestro padre te enseño bien, como el tu debes saber todo lo que hago, cuando como, cuando duermo y hasta cuando cago no es verdad-Sentía rabia, mucha rabia, no dudaba de que Touya le siguiera los pasos, es más sabía que parte de la guardia que tenía tras de el estaba la misma Tomoyo, no le disgustaba el hecho, lo que le disgustaba era que Touya se sintiera tan superior mandándolo a seguir, sacándolo de la jugada, haciéndolo aun lado en todo momento

-Exacto-Y ahí estaba otra vez esa superioridad

-Provocaron un buen escándalo, creo que le diré a nuestro padre que reconsidere llevarte con nuestras hermanas fuera del país, lo único que haces aquí es estorbar, tu crees que esto es un maldito juego, tus intromisiones han costado mucho dinero ade...-

-Pero hemos salvado muchas vidas que tu estúpidamente arriesgas, siempre aquí encerrado, no sabes como son las cosas aya afuera-

-Yo fui un cazador así que no me vengas a decir como hacerlo-

Ambos comenzaban a gritarse uno frente al otro, en un momento Kaho tuvo intenciones de detenerlos pero le fue impedido por Tomoyo que la miro agitado la cabeza, estos hermanos resolvían sus diferencias gritando...

-Si claro el gran cazador europeo que viene a guiarnos a la muerte, esto no es Londres imbecil, aquí todo es diferentes, no hay una dueño que mantenga a los animales atados, aquí salen todas las malditas noches a matar, nada más a eso, no buscan tanta influencia como en otros países, aquí solo hay basura que la basura dejo atrás, no puedes mandar a todos como carne de cañón si tu no lo haz sido antes, lo único que te ha puesto donde estas es nuestro padre, no podía dejar que su lame botas favorito arriesgara el pellejo en las calles ¿o si?-

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Lame botas, ¿qué no escuchaste?-

Touya sujeto por la solapa de la camisa a Shaoran estrellándolo contra la pared

-Eres un maldito niño estúpido-

-Seré tan estúpido como tu quieras pero a mi me respetan por quien soy no por a quien obedezco, por mi darían la vida muchos, por ti ni las gracias-

-Eso es lo que crees-Touya lo azoto nuevamente contra la pared

-No lo creo, lo se, o tienes miedo de que tenga razón-

-Yo no te tengo miedo-

-Demuéstramelo-

-No me rebajare a tu nivel, soy superior a ti en rango y en habilidad-

-Eso es algo en lo que papá y tu están equivocados, aquí no hay rangos, no hay superiores, no hay cazadores ni buenos ni malos, solo hay confianza y responsabilidad, la confianza es lo que te coloca donde estas, si todos tienen la confianza de que sabes lo que haces, ponen sus vida en tus manos, con la confianza de que tu tienes la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella con la propia, pero ninguno de los dos sabe eso-

-Eres un...-

-Suéltalo Touya-Se escucho una voz grave a espaldas de todos, de inmediato Toya acato la orden y soltó a Shaoran no sin dejar de mirarle con antipatía

Shaoran se acomodo la camisa y miro hacia el frente manteniendo la mirada de su padre, se había percatado en que momento había entrado, sabía que había escuchado la "conversación"con Touya y solo esperaba que pidiera a todos salir de la habitación

-Nos disculpan-Dijo Hein, de inmediato todos comenzaron a avanzar hacia la puerta-Por favor-Detuvo Hein la caminata de los chicos

-Quédese señorita Mitsuki-El resto de los chicos salió, Eriol al ser el ultimo cerro la puerta, Hein espero a que los pasos se perdieran en la distancia para reanudar la platica

-¿En que demonios estabas pensando?-Pregunto hoscamente aun manteniendo el contacto visual con su segundo hijo, Shaoran abrió la boca para responder pero...

-Toya, esto es lo más irresponsable que haz hecho-El castaño que dibujaba una sonrisa se impresiono

-¿Cómo..?-

-Te dije claramente que no quería que nadie además de Fujitaka y Yukito supiera la ubicación de los cazadores reacondicionados, ahora un ataque que de no ser por tu hermano nos hubiera traído grabes consecuencias-

-Pero yo...-Intento alegar Touya

-Nada, desobedeciste una orden directa y expusiste no solo a Mitsuki, si no también al resto de los cazadores encubiertos y la vida de todos en el instituto-Hein miraba atentamente a Touya que apretaba los puños al no poder objetar; Esa era la primera vez que Shaoran miraba que su padre reprendiera a Touya, después de algunos minutos la habitación que se había mantenido en silencio Hein dijo

-Señorita Mitsuki-Giro para encontrar a la joven cerca de la puerta

-Usted se encargara de darle explicaciones a la joven que han traído, por el momento ella ni usted podrán salir de la zona cero, dígale a Terada que arregle el papeleo del instituto, puede retirarse-La joven asintió y tomo el pomo de la puerta para posteriormente girarlo y abrir la puerta

-Una cosa más-Apunto Hein

-Lo que se a hablado en esta habitación, se quedara aquí, espero entienda-

-Si-Se limito a contestar para salir y cerrar la puerta tras su partida, cuando sus pasos dejaron de hacer eco lo inesperado paso, Shaoran quien mantenía la vista en la puerta fue regresado a la habitación de golpe, literalmente...

La mano de Hein Li arremetió contra el rostro del joven y posteriormente en el rostro del hermano

-Son peores que unos chiquillos de 5 años, que demonios significan esas riñas estúpidas-

-El me llamo...-Alego Touya

-Lo escuche, y tiene razón, eres muy estúpido en ocasiones... ambos, será mejor que aprendan a arreglar sus diferencias de otra manera, hablando de otras cosas-Ambos quedaron en silencio

-Ahora con todo el alboroto ninguno de tus amigos ni tu regresaran al instituto, y dado el peligro reciente se quedaran dentro de la zona cero, serán integrados a aun escudaron de inmediato, pero tu no-Shaoran apretó los puños en silencio y respiro hondo, no esperaba menos de su padre

-Su madre y yo saldremos del país dentro de 2 semanas, estarás a prueba, un error Shaoran y te iras con tus hermanas, retírate-Le ordeno, Shaoran camino hasta la salida tomo el pomo y se dio media vuelta

-Padre-Le hablo

-Dime-

-Si lo que el licántropo dijo es cierto, ¿no cree que debería dar aviso a los cazadores en cubierto y tráelos de vuelta a la zona cero?-Hein no respondió, miro a Touya cediéndole la palabra

-Se les ha informado del peligro pero es imposible traerlos de vuelta aquí-

-¿Pero por que?-

-No hay lugar-Respondió secamente

-La reubicación se realizo con el fin de liberar espacio en los edificios Shaoran, como ya sabes están al triple de su capacidad-Hein miraba por la ventana

-Deberíamos mover a toda esta gente-Comento Shaoran

-Imposible-Touya lo miraba como si la sola idea fuera absurda-No se quieren ir de aquí, se sienten seguros, ellos mismos ha incrementado la seguridad, con ese alambrado eléctrico y vigilando la entrada y salida de todo, sellando cañerías y demás, esto ya es una fortaleza que se viene abajo, pero no podemos mover a tantas personas, no hay el capital para comprar alguna zona lo suficientemente grande para tantas personas-

-¿No lo hay o no lo haz buscado?-Dijo mordazmente Shaoran

-Y aun que lo hubiera no tenemos el suficiente capital para eso-

-Tal vez haya otra opción-Rebatió el ambarino

-Si hay otra opción te encargaras de encontrarla-Shaoran giro la cabeza para encontrarse con su padre que miraba a los dos

-Busca esa opción, ya sea una mudanza o reconstrucción, tendrás 5 millones de pesos de capital-

Shaoran lo miro dudativo y finalmente contesto 

-¿Quiere mantenerme ocupado padre?-

-Exacto y si esta es la mejor manera..., además aquí podrás utilizar tus relaciones con todos aquellos que te tienen "confianza" "hijo"-

-Con su permiso-Dijo y salió de la habitación

---------

-Es imposible-Dijo Terada

-Debe de haber una opción-Insistió Shaoran

-Ya te lo dije es imposible que tratemos de remodelar estos edificios-

-Terada tiene razón-Comento Eriol que en esos momentos comía una "suculenta" sopa

-Ya se me había olvidado el incomparable sabor a cartón de la comida de Yamasaki-

-Oye-Se quejo este quien estaba sentado a su lado golpeándolo con la cuchara

-Ya dejen esos niños-Regaño Tomoyo a un lado de Shaoran.

La mesa era de cuatro pero los cinco estaban sentados en esta, discutían sobre la encomienda a Shaoran quien había consultado a Terada quien había sido profesor de arquitectura en la universidad, la consulta con este era para poder examinar la posibilidad de reparar algunos edificios pero la respuesta fue...

-Shaoran entiende que no es posible, el lugar se esta hundiendo, prácticamente desde que se construyo esto ha estado ocurriendo, recuerda que todo esto es zona lacustre, después del incendio los edificios bueno, tu lo haz visto, no podemos levantar nada sin que esto se venga a bajo por el peso, estos edificios tenían una vida activa de 20 años que antes del incendio créeme ya se habían vencido, ya era tiempo que tu padre considerara el hecho de trasladarlos, pero créeme esto se tendría que haber comenzado hace ya algún tiempo-

-Entonces de construcción nada-Dijo finalmente Tomoyo mientras que Shaoran se columpiaba respirando profundamente

-Estamos viviendo en un foco rojo Tomoyo-

-Bueno primera opción desechada-Apunto Yamasaki en el aire-¿Qué haremos entonces?-

-Con esos 5 millones no podemos adquirir ni un terreno para los del primer bloque-Apunto Eriol dejando a un lado el guisado recién servido por Yamasaki, Shaoran pareció meditarlo y una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en sus labios

-Creo que tendremos que cobrar algunos favores-

------

En una oficina muy elegante dentro del edificio del Word triad center, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos negros estaba tendido sobre la alfombra, a su lado el comunicador para poder estar atento a los avisos de su secretaria, frente a el una enorme televisión de pantalla de plasma y un play station 3

-Vamos...-Decía mientras manejaba con destreza el control

-Toma la espada, o si, bien...si-Gritaba eufórico al derrotar a uno de sus oponentes y avanzar

-Señor-Se escucho la voz de la secretaria, el joven con suma destreza apretó el botón de alta voz con el pie

-Dije que nadie me molestara Clara-

-Señor es que aquí hay unos jóvenes que dicen conocerlo-

-¿En serio?...demonios-Vocifero

-Si, que hago señor-

-Dime quienes son esos misteriosos visitantes querida-Pidió coquetamente

-La joven Daidouji, Hirawizahua, Yamasaki y Li-

Fuera de la oficina esperando se encontraban los antes mencionados que después de la contestación de la secretaria escucharon un gran estallido dentro de la oficina los 4 y la secretaria miraron con dirección a la puerta que se abrió estrepitosamente

-Entren rápido-Pidió el rubio bastante alterado, los chicos entraron

-Hola Kerberus, ¿cómo has estado?-Pregunto una sonriente Tomoyo

El mencionado cerro rápidamente la puerta y las persianas, corriendo de un lado a otro de la oficina

-Cálmate amigo-Comento Eriol que al igual que el resto reía-No pasa nada-

El rubio se detuvo a mitad de la oficina y los miro

-¿Seguros?-Pregunto y los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza, el rubio suspiro aliviado

-¿Entonces que hacen aquí si no es por...?-

-Tenemos un problema-Apunto Shaoran Kerberus les invito a sentarse en los sillones que habían en la oficina y así Shaoran comento el problema...

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que exactamente necesitan?-Pregunto

-Necesitamos que nos ayudes a adquirir un lugar lo suficientemente amplio para todos las personas de la zona cero, pero que su costo no sea mayor a 5 millones-Apunto el ambarino

-Va a ser difícil por no decir imposible-

-¿No nos puedes ayudar?-Pregunto Yamasaki

-Con lo que me piden no...-Los chicos se miraron entre si decepcionados-Pero, puedo hacer algo al respecto-...

Kerberos o Kero como le llamaban todos, era un joven empresario del extranjero que residía en el país manejando la empresa de la familia en el continente americano, se encargaban de la exportación de autos, barcos, vinos, ganado bovino, telas, bienes raíces y otros negocios más, el escuadrón Yoru lo había rescatado de una emboscada, de un intento de secuestro, de asesinato y un robo menor la ultima vez hacia dos meses, en donde el despistado rubio había ido a comprar su nueva consola a la plaza de la computación, ahora en una de las limosinas los chicos eran llevados a ver unas bodegas que tal vez les servirían...

-Bueno ¿qué les parecen?-Pregunto Kero cuando caminaban entre una zona que era solamente ocupada por enormes naves

(Me refiero a esa bodegotas donde se almacenan autos, aviones, y casi de todo)

-Estamos a 45 minutos de la capital a 150 kilómetros de la carretera y esta solo el lugar, son amplias pienso yo les servirán muy bien-

-No lo dudo Kero pero, que hay cuando vengan a hacer carga o descarga los dueños de las demás naves-Pregunto Eriol

-Tienes tanto que aprender mi pequeño saltamontes-Dijo Kero rodeando al oji azul con el brazo y apoyándose en el de forma casual señalando todas las naves y haciéndolo girar para que observara todas

-Todas estas-Dieron una segunda vuelta-Me pertenecen cada una tiene 15 kilómetros de largo y 3 de alto, son 20 en total y todos estos es un regalo de mua-Dijo apuntándose el pecho- Para tua-Habían caminado hasta Shaoran y al tenerlo cerca lo rodeo con el otro brazo soltando a Eriol y apuntándole en el pecho al ambarino

Hein y Touya habían pedido no ser interrumpidos, estaban encerrados en el cuarto más alto del edificio general, habían despedido a todo los que antes habían estado en la junta...

-No debió de haberle dado ni un centavo a Shaoran padre, ahora necesitamos ese dinero-Le espeto Touya y la situación no era para menos

Una de las armerías recién adquiridas había sido saqueadas por licántropos, el equipo había costado millones, millones que ahora no tenían, el armamento y municiones para las armas ya antiguas se encontraban en ese lugar, ahora no solo los licántropos tenían armas de alto poder, si no que las municiones dentro de la zona cero estaban por debajo de las necesarias para una noche, trasportar armamento tan pesado había costado demasiado dinero, sobornar a todo hombre a cargo en los puestos de vigilancia aun más y todo por nada...

-Con 5 millones no vamos a poder comprar de nueva cuenta el armamento Touya entiende-

-No lo compraremos pero tendremos lo suficiente para recuperarlo, solo necesitamos municiones y...-

-Encontrar a los licántropos-Termino Shaoran recién entrado a la habitación

-Pedimos específicamente que nadie entrara-Grito Touya poniéndose de pie

-Solo venía a informar que se a adquirido el lugar necesario para una mudanza señor, puede usted proceder al desalojamiento inmediato de todas las instalaciones en la zona cero-Shaoran paso de largo a Touya y camino hasta situarse frente a su padre y sobre la mesa donde este recargaba el brazo izquierdo deposito el cheque que le había sido entregado

-Como usted pidió utilice mis influencias y no se ha gastado ni un centavo de lo asignado, ahora si me disculpan me retiro-Dio media vuelta y camino con lentitud mirando la cara de incredulidad de Touya

-Tu...-Escucho decir a Hein-Te encargaras de organizar a todos, quiero desalojado la zona cero en un día, ve donde Fujitaka e infórmale la nueva situación, dile que traiga de regreso a todos los cazadores en cubierto, después quiero que se encargue de buscar a los licántropos, tendrá dos días como plazo es todo, puede retirarse-

-Permiso-


	9. NO ESTA SOLO

CAPITULO 9

NO ESTAS SOLO

La zona cero era un lugar aunque decadente muy tranquilo, las personas eran concientes de que no debían llamar la atención aunque muchas de las autoridades sabían de antemano de su estancia en tan decadentes lugares, varios vampiros y licántropos estaban concientes de el lugar exacto donde los Iluhicaminas se situaban pero ninguno había sido tan tonto para atacarlos, ahora esa calma había volado, la gente iba y venía con cosas, maletas y niños cargando, camiones rentados y algunos prestados serían el medio de transporte al nuevo hogar, Shaoran estaba conciente de que tanta gente movilizándose llamaría la atención hacia que no tuvo otra opción que disfrazarlo de peregrinación...

En una de las habitaciones que aun se encontraba cerrada una mujer trataba de tranquilizar a la joven oji verde que a pesar de llevar dos días en custodia parecía recia a comprender la gravedad del asunto en el que ni deberla ni temerla estaba inmiscuida.

-Debe tranquilizarse Sakura-Suplicaba Kaho sentada sobre una de las cama de la habitación con las manos sobre las sienes, desde el día en el que Hein le había prohibido salir hasta de la habitación horas después de su "junta" al llegar del colegio, había tratado por todos los medios que Sakura entendiera, en un principio no decía nada por la impresión pero después de que comprendió o eso creyó Kaho intento salir de inmediato al saberse rodeada de asesinos

-Sakura siéntate me estas mareando-

-Debo salir, ¡déjeme salir!-Exigió

-Nada ganaras si te dejo salir-

-Usted dijo que no todos querían estar aquí después de su "ataque" yo no quiero estar aquí, déjeme s...-

-Ya se, lo siento pero hasta que me den ordenes de dejarla salir no puedo hacerlo, es por su seguridad-Suspiro resignada

-No será que la verdadera razón es que ni a usted le dejan salir?-Pregunto la castaña por fin sentándose y encendiendo el ultimo cigarrillo que llevaba

-Si también es por eso, así que hagamos nuestra estancia lo más agradable posible, dado que las ultimas 24 hrs. Se las ha pasado gritado-Sugirió la pelirroja

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un hombre de traje entro, Sakura al verlo lo reconoció o algo por el estilo, sus rasgos y hasta la forma de caminar era la misma, aunque este hombre era más alto y se podían apreciar ciertas canas, el parecido era sorprendente, Sakura asumía que se trataba del padre de Li, el joven estudiante, no evito sonrojarse al recordar la ultima vez que vio al castaño y Hein lo percibió cosa que la hizo sonrojarse aun más

-Mitsuki-Hablo el hombre-Esta tarde parto a Londres con mi esposa, Touya esta encomendado a una reunión con los cenadores, necesita un acompañante, iras con el, este es tu vestido-Le entrego un gancho donde colgaba el traje dentro de su funda

-Después de la cena iras directo al aeropuerto, regresaras a Inglaterra inmediatamente, informare a tus superiores de tu intervención desastrosa para los Iluhicaminas en cuanto te presentes al cuartel, ellos decidirán tu penalización y te pido que rompas todo contacto con mi hijo, ninguno esta preparado para estar pensando en el otro mientras se matan en las calles-Y así como entro salió...

-Señor-En cuanto Hein había salido Yamasaki lo alcanzo

-Traigo conmigo el mapa de la ruta de su salida, como usted...-

-No hace falta, he cambiado la ruta-Hein seguía caminando entre la gente mientras Yamasaki que trataba de seguirle el paso al tiempo en el que trataba de mostrarle los planos que llevaba se detuvo ante lo dicho por su superior

-Pero entonces?-

-Ya no es necesaria tu ayuda-Dos pasos más adelante se detuvo como durativo y finalmente regreso donde Yamasaki

-Pero te tengo otro encargo-Yamasaki levanto una ceja en señal de sospecha

-Rápido señores no tenemos todo el día-Se escuchaban los gritos de un hombre sobre uno de los camiones

El primer bloque de la zona cero había sido ya desalojado ahora todos estaban concentrados con el segundo bloque y apresurándose sabiendo que aun faltaban 4 más y tenía que ser ese mismo día el desalojo...

-¡Li!-El grito de un hombre entre toda la muchedumbre -¡Li!-Shaoran giro la cabeza buscando la fuente del sonido, por fin el hombre que reconoció finalmente como integrante de un escuadrón de limpieza llego a el -Li, tu padre esta buscándote, quiere que le veas de inmediato-Le informo

-Ok encárgate de esto-Le pidió el ambarino que estaba ayudando a cargar a un camión algunas de las pertenencias de una familia

En el edificio central el movimiento era el mismo, gente de un lado a otro, cosas ya inservibles tiradas a mitad de pasillo, Shaoran llego hasta donde su padre quien daba indicaciones

-¿Me buscaba padre?-Pregunto al estar frente a el

-A, si, si, esta tarde partiré con tu madre a Londres, no eso aya-Apunto a un joven que llevaba una caja

-¿Qué no había dicho usted que no sería hasta dentro de dos semanas?-Pregunto

-Al parecer hay demasiados problemas muy fuertes y han solicitado nuestra presencia, el caso es que regresaremos más tardar en 5 días tiempo suficiente para que todo este instalado a mi regreso y con eso terminara la tarea que te he encomendado, a nuestro regreso estarás listo para tomar el primer vuelo a Canadá...-

-¿Cómo?-

-Iras con tus hermanas, tu hermano estará a cargo de toda la situación en cuanto me retire y hasta mi regreso acataras sus ordenes sin chistar, ¿entendido, retírate-

Shaoran que había tratado de abandonar el edificio central lo más pronto posible se vio frenado, una mano lo sostuvo por el antebrazo haciéndolo girar

-Hinomoto- Dijo con asombro al ver quien lo había retenido

-Creí que no te alcanzaría-

-¿Qué sucede?-Cuestiono el castaño

-Bueno, tu padre me ha encomendado a traer de vuelta el armamento que se nos fue robado, me ordeno que llevara conmigo a los mejores cazadores y estaría loco si hago una misión de esta magnitud sin el escuadrón Yoru-

Cuando Eriol pudo reaccionar en sus oídos aun retumbaba un zumbido infernal que le perforaba la cabeza, a lo lejos muy a lo lejos escuchaba a alguien tratando de comunicarse por radio

-...escuadrón Yoru cambio... ubicación...No responde nadie Tomoyo-

-Sigue intentándolo más aprisa esta muy grabe-

Eriol reconocía la voz de Yamasaki y Tomoyo, estaba con ellos, el mareo que sentía debía ser a causa del movimiento de la camioneta donde seguramente viajaban, todo el cuerpo le pesaba, esta conciente aun pero sentía que no tardaba en quedar completamente desconectado, ya escuchaba con mucha dificultad, estaba a salvo debía descansar reponer fuerzas, todo era como una muy mala grabación, ya no podía saber con seguridad si seguían en movimiento o se habían detenido

-Escuadrones reportéense-Se escucho el sonido de la radio que por fin tenía señal

-Aquí escuadrón Yoru reportándose cambio-Escucho a Yamasaki

-Cuantos miembros de su escuadrón-Eriol conocía esa voz, muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, rostros tratando de reconocer

-Román-Grito el oji azul despertando de su letargo e incorporándose, todos lo miraron asombrados pero de inmediato Tomoyo intento volver a recostarlo

-Si es Román-Le dijo-Pero ahora recuéstate ya pronto llegaremos-Empujo a Eriol pero este se rehusó

-No entiendes, nos tendió una trampa-Grito, Yamasaki que estaba apunto de señalar su ubicación y pedir instrucciones se contuvo

-¿Cómo...-Pregunto Tomoyo

-El nos tendió una trampa a todos, bloqueo todas las salidas, mato a Rioyi cuando nos indicaba a Shaoran y a mi como escapar...-

-Posición-Repetía el radio

-En dirección al punto de encuentro-Comunico Yamasaki

-Numero de miembros y situación-Cuestiono de nueva cuenta

-Tres, ilesos, ningún sobreviviente-Reporto

-Diríjanse directamente al punto de encuentro fuera-La trasmisión dio fin y Yamasaki apago la radio

-¿Qué haremos?-Cuestiono Meiling quien conducía

-Antes que nada debemos atender a Eriol-Señalo Tomoyo al albino que después de informar lo sucedido había vuelto al estado de somnolencia

-Yamasaki trata de comunicarte con Yukito y Fujitaka por otro frecuencia, debemos prevenirlos antes de que lleguen al punto de encuentro, debemos suponer que otra sorpresa nos esperara en el lugar-De repente la camioneta dio un giro estrepitoso y comenzó a recorrer el camino ya recorrido

-¿Qué haces Meiling, Eriol necesita atención medica de inmediato-

-¿Y Shaoran, tal ves este en igual o peor situación que Eriol, debemos encontrarlo...-Intento decir pero la ahogada voz de Eriol la interrumpió

-El no lo logro-Su murmullo fue casi inaudible pero todos lo escucharon con una terrible claridad

-¿Cómo...?-Trato de pronunciar Yamasaki, la camioneta había frenado

-Estaba más agotado que yo, eran demasiados y decidió que uno de los dos debía alertar a los demás... el provoco la explosión-Todos quedaron helados

-¿Qué le diremos a Sakura?-

Perdón por el retrazo pero es que he andado, trate de reponer este semestre las materias que debía metiendome a recusarlas en extraordinarios y yendo a clases intensivas los sábados, supuestamente debía haber pasado a estas fechas 6 de las 10 que debo, pero no, pase dos, del 3° semestre y ahora debo 5 del 5° semestre, abandone mis recursamientos y no estoy segura de pasarlas dos que metí en pamad (mis clases del sábado) eso y la cosa de que no hay dinero en la casa, nos corren de la capital y mis papas se deciden mudar fuera donde dios no a escupido, entre que me quedo y no...

Uff después del chorote tuve que corregir los ya casi 10 capítulos nuevos que estaban listos, para que la aparición de Sakura fuera ya más pronto, actualizar mis otros fic y hacer las secuencias de un comic que estoy haciendo con unos cuates, me han despegado de la maquina un buen ratote...

Sin más por ahora los dejo, ya se puso (según yo) interesanton el asunto, en la continuación Sakura vivirá en carne viva una cacería y Shaoran tendrá que idear con su familia y el mismo...


	10. REGRESO

DARK HUNTER

CAPITULO 10

REGRESO

/

-Le diremos lo que ha sucedido, pero aun no a acabado esta misión- Tomoyo miro a todos con dureza, ninguno dijo nada, la camioneta regreso a su marcha, y Yamasaki comenzó a tratar de comunicarse con Fujitaka

-Aun no acaba-Tomoyo miro a Eriol quien parecía descasar, aun la noche no terminaba amenazándolos con ser eterna y dura, muy dura...

/

Shaoran corría mientras se colocaba el chaleco antibalas y ajustaba su micrófono, a lo lejos aprecio la camioneta donde viajaría pudo ver a Mei Ling quien subía por la parte trasera del automóvil, no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su rostro, la sangre comenzaba a fluir con rapidez, podía sentir el temblor de sus manos y el vació en la boca del estomago, señales que le indicaba que todo su cuerpo se estaba preparando para la cacería, extrañaba todas esas sensaciones, ya le hacían falta

-Deprisa Dark Hunter- Escucho la voz de Yamasaki en su audífono

-Ya estoy aquí-Respondió para verificar que le escucharan del otro lado del trasmisor, estaba ya a unos pasos corrió y de un brinco entro, las puertas se cerraron tras el y una luz semi azul ilumino el estrecho lugar

iluminando los rostro de dos chicas y un joven con anteojos, que revisaban su armamento, de inmediato la camioneta arranco

-Pues bienvenido Dark Hunter bienvenido-Escucho la risa de Yamasaki -Bien ahora les dejare con el jefe, todos tuyos Fujitaka-Se escucho estática por unos segundos y la comunicación se reanudo

-Gracias Yamasaki, bien Yoru's esta noche iremos a la zona centro de la ciudad, en el antiguo edificio donde se ubico la librería el sótano que se quemo hace 6 meses, se nos informo que es la nueva madriguera de los licántropos donde se encuentra el armamento que se nos fue robado, ahora bien, las municiones que se les han dado son las únicas que quedan, no desperdicien ni una sola, entraran por el frente, deben estar en el lugar en 35 minutos, 3 minutos después de su arribo entrara mi escuadrón, quiero a todo el equipo fuera del lugar en menos de 10 , minutos, Tomoyo recuerda activar los explosivos de la camioneta, el equipo de recuperación llegara 5 minutos después de haber irrumpido, el lugar debe de estar lo suficientemente despejado para que puedan maniobrar con libertad...¿alguna duda?-Pregunto Fujitaka nadie respondió -Bien suerte- y dio por finalizada la trasmisión

Shaoran acomodaba ya las pocas municiones con las que contaban, no había mucho de que hablar a pesar de que el camino era largo, se sentía nerviosamente ansioso y suponía no era el único, miro a Tomoyo y a Mei Ling que le regalaron una sonrisa

-¿Eso quiere decir que hay explosivos en la camioneta?-Una voz femenina que no pertenecía a las ya antes mencionadas rompió el silencio que se había mantenido después de la comunicación de Fujitaka, las cuatro personas de la parte trasera de la camioneta miraron hacia el asiento del conductor donde Yamasaki maniobraba el volante, el chico giro su rostro al su derecha y respondió...

-Algo así, señorita Kinomoto-Los cuatro chicos miraron con los ojos desorbitados

-¡QUE!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo y se acercaron a la joven, después de confirmar de que no se trataba de alguna mala pasada del conductor

-¿Qué hace ella aquí ojos de pescado borracho?-Le reprocho Mei Ling mientras le sujetaba por el cuello, el carro se desvió del carril derecho de la esquina y paso al izquierdo de la esquina contraria sin contar los otros tres carriles que separaban a ambos

-Tran- quila Mei-Pidió el joven al volver a desviarse al carril original, Tomoyo detuvo a Mei Ling del intento de asesinato

-Pregunto de nuevo ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Y más te vale que me respondas de inmediato-Le amenazo

-No fue mi culpa, no pude evitar traerla, ella...-

-No nos digas que te siguió, por que ella no es ningún perro-Refuto la oji-rojo

-Ella no quiso decir que usted sea un perro ni mucho menos-Se apresuro a disculparse Eriol con la castaña

-No fue eso, estoy a su cuidado, fue orden explicita de comandante Hein, me dijo que no me le despegara ni un momento y no me quedo otra opción-Dijo sacando la lengua volteando el rostro a los pasajeros de la parte trasera

-Si serás...-Comenzó a decir Mei pero fue interrumpida

-Vasta, lo hecho, hecho esta no podemos regresar a dejarla bajo otra vigilancia tenemos ya dos minutos de retraso, Yamasaki deja que conduzca Eriol el sabe una ruta más rápida-Ordeno Shaoran

-Si aunque mi ruta es más panorámica-Dijo el oji-azul Yamasaki se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, hicieron el cambio con el auto en movimiento, Yamasaki sostuvo el volante y trataba de mantener presionado el acelerador tratando de deslizarse a la parte trasera por el lado izquierdo algo muy difícil contando el ya reducido espacio, Eriol tomo el volante por el lado derecho comenzó a deslizarse con mayor facilidad que su compañero y en un segundo cada uno ocupaba el lugar del otro

-Y aquí damos vuelta a la derecha-Comento el oji-azul girando el volante, Sakura miro a su derecha

-Pero ahí no hay camino-

-Claro que los hay, este es un todo terreno-

-Pero insisto que una fuente no lo...-No pudo terminar su frase ya que

-Ya ve que si- El auto avanzo dejando atrás degollada a una pobre águila, mientras que atrás

-Explícame por que mi padre te mando a vigilarla específicamente a ella-

-No lo se Shaoran pero lo hizo antes de irse, no se que interés en no haberla mandado ya a casa, se muy bien que ella no quiere estar en la zona cero, menos aquí esta noche-

-Esta bien, ya tratare de pedirle una explicación a mi padre o sacar algo de información de otro lugar-Desvió su mirada hacia enfrente donde la castaña se cubría con los brazos el rostro al ver las maniobras para esquivar toda clase de objetos en el panorámico recorrido

-Estén listos-

/

Atravesaron la puerta del lugar, lo primero que salió de la camioneta fue la mano de Eriol arrojando una granda de baja frecuencia que afectaba tanto a licántropos como a vampiros, el escuadrón bajo armado con escuadras de mira y luz, el primer piso estaba limpio, pero no así la bodega

-Dispérsense, los quiero ver a todos afuera en quince minutos...-Lo dudo un poco pero tomo una pistola browning (MODELO GP 13tiros) y se la dio a Sakura –Utilícela-Le dijo evitando a toda costa mirarla

-No se como-La chica tenía miedo se le noto en la voz, Shaoran la miro directamente a los ojos, estaba apunto de llorar, los sabía muy bien, y no deseaba verlo

-Yamasaki indícale como-Nadie a un se movía estaban resguardando a Tomoyo quien estaba activando los explosivos para dentro de 20 minutos

-Bien señorita Kinomoto, el manejar un arma es un arte muy, pero muy difícil-Yamasaki saco su propia arma, el mismo modelo-Sosténgala fuerte calcule su peso y si es indicada para usted, ¿esta pesada?-Le pregunto ella negó con temor

-Deacuerdo, ahora coloque la culata sobre su frente de este modo, si así, un poco más arriba, bien, concéntrese debe ser uno con el arma, el frió metal debe fusionarse con usted, debe ser una extremidad más, las balas son tus Ángeles guardianes, cuando se agotan, bueno, pues resale a otro santo haber si te trae más-Sakura miro sin comprender

Shaoran y el resto que miraba las clases de Yamasaki quedaron con la boca abierta, cansado de tonterías se acerco a ellos tomo a Sakura de la mano la ayudo a sujetar el arma correctamente y a apuntar

-Apreta el gatillo-Le indico, la mantenía sujeta del brazo-Ahora y no sierres los ojos-La castaña era un manojo de nervios, no solo por la situación si no por la cercanía del chico que le susurraba las ordenes al oído, su palma era áspera pero no le desagradaba su contacto, el roce con su piel era contrastante en extremo pero igual de delirante, su vista viajaba en todas direcciones buscando alguna concentración

-Pero, les dijeron que no desperdiciaran ni una bala-Objeto

-Usted solo dispare...¡Ya!-Sakura no lo dudo, hasta ese instante se percato de que un lobo de tamaño descomunal había avanzado desde las sombras, el tiro había sido más que bueno, le había dado en pleno rostro cerca del ojo izquierdo por lo que pudo ver

-Eso es lo que tiene que hacer, ¿Lista Tomoyo?-

-Todo listo-

-Dispérsense, y tu-Señalo a Yamasaki, sácala de aquí lo más rápido que puedas tienes cinco minutos y llevas uno-

Yamasaki sujeto a Sakura por la mano jalándola hacia la bodega donde Mei y Eriol acababan de entrar, Tomoyo se ajustaba el chaleco y seguía la caravana, Shaoran fue el ultimo en entra, Yamasaki junto con Tomoyo se separara por el lado derecho Shaoran le dijo a través del trasmisor

-Se me olvido comentarte que si la señorita sufre alguna herida tu tendrás que rezarle a otro santo para que te proteja de mi-Corto la comunicación cuando vio a dos licántropos acercársele tres disparos fueron suficientes, para quitárselos de encima pero la fiesta apenas empezaba.

No acababa de dar cinco paso cuando se encontró de nueva cuenta con más licántropos que corrían velozmente hacia el uno tras el otro disparo tras disparo los mitad lobos caían fulminados al suelo, mientras el seguía avanzando por el lugar la bodega de aquella librería era bastante amplia y dividida en varias secciones, a pesar de que el loca en si parecía bastante pequeño.

-Demonios- había llegado al final del camino, en aquella dirección no había nada, tenía que regresa y dar aviso –Dark hunter en poción reportéense-

-Ling a hunter todavía no llego a mi posición cambio-Anuncio Mei lin

-Momo a hunter estoy algo-...se escucho un disparo –Atrasada algo en tu posición hunter-Pregunto Tomoyo al Shaoran

-Negativo, aquí no hay nada, Kamikaze repórtate-Ordeno Shaoran a Yamasaki

–Enserio crees que no hay nada aquí hunter-Una melosa voz sonó a las espaldas de Shaoran quien de inmediato supo de quien se trataba

-Hola Maile-Saludo tratando de esconder su asombro, no supo el momento en el que la vampira llego hasta donde el se encontraba

-Valla ahora veo que los rumores eran ciertos el dark hunter a regresado-

En ese momento un licántropo salto sobre Maile y quedo frente a Shaoran a quien ataco de inmediato, embistiendo encontra del chico Shaoran retrocedió y esquivo los zarpazos del monstruo disparo 4 veces encontra de este pero eso no detuvo su avance

-Maldición-Se había agotado su parque y opto por seguir el enfrentamiento con su espada, un zarpazo que choco contra el muro, otro zarpazo que fue detenido por la espalda, ahora contraatacando la espada tampoco lograba asentar en su cometido, no era la primera vez que Shaoran se enfrentaba a un licántropo de estas dimensiones, pero era la primera vez que le costaba mucho trabajo, se agachaba, brincaba hacia atrás y no lograba hacer retroceder a su enemigo, podía ver a Maile por el rabillo del ojo, parecía divertida con la situación del castaño, quien casi sin esquivar un zarpazo golpeo su cabeza contra un tubo que lo hizo agacharse sin proponérselo y fue en ese momento cuando el animal lo sujeto contra la pared y dada la cercanía y el peligro de ser devorado o peor aun contagiado corto la garra que lo sujetaba, callo al suelo mientras que la reciente amputación hacia gritar al afectado Shaoran aprovechando la distracción amputo también la cabeza del licántropo que callo pesadamente manchando el cuerpo y rostro de Shaoran que respiraba con mucha dificultad...

-Ajj- Se quejo Shaoran al ser aprisionado nuevamente contra el muro siendo asfixiado por Maile

-Los rumores en verdad eran enserio, regresaste, sabes en estos meses todo a sido tan aburrido, he visto a tu hermano un par de veces-Comento Maile y Shaoran no pudo contener su asombro

-O si, claro que se quien es tu hermano Dark Hunter o debo decir Shaoran Li-Rió y presiono aun más al chico contra el muro

-Como...como lo, sabes-

-Llevo 256 años en el negocio, tengo mis contactos cariño, aunque debo admitir que te escondiste muy bien no fue hasta la aparición de tu dulce hermanito que supe quien eras, debo decirte que es un poco descuidado, muy lindo, ágil, fuerte-Ante cada calificativo Maile se acercaba al cuerpo del chico-Pero aun así le falta algo, un no se que-

-Aquí Kamikaze encontré el tesoro y paso a retirarme-Se escucho por el transmisor y dada la cercanía de Maile también logro escuchar a lo que chisto

-Vaya, vaya, así que ya lo hallaron, para lo que servía, pero esa no era nuestra platica o si, mi querido hunter déjame decirte que estas vacaciones que te tomaste te han sentado muy mal-Dejo de presionar el cuello del chico contra el muro para golpear su estomago, golpe que Shaoran no pudo esquivar

-Lo vez-Le dijo la morena al chico de rodillas, Maile se inclino para tomar el rostro de Shaoran-Eres más lento y un tanto débil, por esta ocasión te dejare ir pero recuerda que a ninguno nos conviene que sepan de este encuentro, ya que si alguien de los míos se entera de que te deje ir me puede ir mal y si me va mal, créeme amorcito, a ti te ira peor, mucho peor y cuídate, tu cuello y el de tu familia tienen precio-

Shaoran miro atentamente a su interlocutora en ese momento se le ocurrió atacarla dado que tenía la guardia baja, pero como ella había dicho, no estaba en las mejores condiciones para hacerlo

-Bueno, nos vemos en otra ocasión, te recomiendo que practiques, me gusta cuando me golpeas-Sonrió sensualmente haciendo la finta de morder-Adiós mi cazador-Dio media vuelta y se esfumo, literalmente

-Aquí hunter, reporten posición- Shaoran se enderezo escupió sangre para después levantar sus armas

-Momo, Ling, y Rol fuera, ¿dónde estas tu?, el equipo de recuperación ya tiene 2 minutos dentro-Fue Eriol el que se comunicaba con Shaoran desde la camioneta

-Tuve un contra tiempo, y Kamikaze-Shaoran caminaba hacia la salida y se detuvo al saber que Yamasaki no había salido aun

-También tiene contratiempos-Respondió el oji azul

Shaoran cambio su frecuencia

-Hunter a Kamikaze ¿dónde estas?-

-Aquí Kamikaze estoy en un extraño lugar, hay una camionetota y... ¡Ya tarado dile que llegaste!- Shaoran logro escuchar los gritos por parte de Mei Lin hacia Yamasaki, suspirando de alivio Shaoran siguió con su camino hacia la salida,

-Otra cosa jefe, encontré algunas cosas que te llamaran la atención-Esa era la justificación de Yamasaki por su retraso, mientras que Hunter buscaba la salida en el camino encontró cuerpos de personas desnudas, los licántropos que habían sido anulados, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, aquellos cuerpos habían sido alguna vez personas como el, nadie tenia derecho de quitarle la vida a otra persona y eso era exactamente lo que hacía cada noche...

En el exterior del lugar, su equipo ya estaba dentro de la camioneta y rápidamente veía al equipo de recuperación saliendo cargados de cajas para dejarlas en dos camines para volver a entrar al edificio, sin esperar más entro a su camioneta y antes de que cerrara la puerta el auto ya estaba en movimiento

-Te retrasaste mucho, que te paso-Fue la pregunta de Mei Lin

-Me entretuvieron los perros-Respondió con simpleza

-Y tu, por que tardaste tanto y donde esta la señorita Kinomoto?-Reprocho el castaño

-Ella esta bien- Contesto Yamasaki señalando el asiento de copiloto donde Sakura estaba sentada viendo todo y a la vez nada-Un poco asustada pero es todo y como te lo dije por la radio, encontramos algo muy interesante-Prendió la pantalla que estaba en el equipo de aquel auto

La pantalla se lleno de imágenes captadas por una cámara fotográfica, en ellas se podía apreciar lo que parecía una habitación pequeña, poco alumbrada con una silla a la mitad de la habitación, en la paredes se podía apreciar perfectamente ciertas figuras.

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?-Pregunto Eriol señalando la pantalla

-Sip-Respondió Yamasaki

-Pero no puede ser, no se supone que era un nido de licántropos, como es que hay una sala de juramentos-Comento Meiling

-¿Una que?-Pregunto Sakura que no entendía nada de lo que hablaban

-Una sala de juramentos es donde los vampiros transforman a sus próximos amiguitos chupa sangre, es costumbre de ellos-Aclaro Yamasaki

-Pero no es costumbre de Antoan, el convierte los convierte en masa, 9 o 10 cada noche-Comento Eriol ignorando un tanto a Yamasaki y a Sakura

-Esto no era cosa de Antoan, no es tan listo para tratar con los licántropos-Apunto Mei Ling

-Pero yo no vi ningún vampiro-Dijo Tomoyo

-Eso es verdad yo tampoco-Se apresuro Mei

-Ni yo-Dijo Eriol seguido de Yamasaki

-Tampoco nosotros-

Shaoran no comento nada, miro hacia el conductor y después a Sakura dando a entender que les contaría más tarde

-Pero el que haya una sala de juramentos quiere decir que iban a convertir a alguien importante-Declaro Eriol mirando la pantalla

-O que convirtieron a alguien importante, en realidad no podemos saber a cuantos pudieron convertir-Puntualizo Shaoran mirando las imágenes descifrando las figuras que ya reconocía como una lengua muerta que pocos podían traducir-Todas las pistas posibles se borraran con la explosión-Comento con un deje de frustración

-Se supone que solo era un nido más de licántropos, de haber sabido que los vampiros estarían instalados y más aun que vampiros de otro clan estén en el país, hubiéramos tomado precauciones-Dijo Tomoyo golpeándose las piernas-Tendríamos que haber tomado evidencias-

-Algo es seguro-Interrumpió Mei Ling –El clan que esta dentro del país no es cualquiera, nadie tiene permitido interferir con Antoan, así que tiene que ser miembros del clan de Leandro-Mirando a su alrededor todos los presentes (a acepción de Sakura que no entendía nada)

estaban serios analizando cuan verdeara era la teoría de Mei Ling

-Si es así, las cosa no pintan nada bien, nada bien-Dijo el conductor

-Tienes toda la razón Rioyi-Shaoran no despegaba los ojos de su pantalla al igual que Sakura no despegaba su vista de el.

Shaoran se toco el cuello que aun sentía lastimado sintiendo a la vez un escalofrió ya conocido, el mismo escalofrió que sentía cada vez que cierta oji verde le miraba, y no estaba equivocado Sakura le miraba con suma atención sobre todo ya había notado la irritación en su cuello, volteo su mirada de nuevo a la pantalla dejando de tocarse el cuello.

-Llegamos-Anuncio Rioyi, rápidamente todos bajaron de la camioneta, habían llegado a la zona cero.

Al bajar el silencio fue lo único que lograron escuchar, todas se habían ido ya, no dejando nada atrás más que objetos obsoletos que jamás serían reclamados por sus antiguos dueños, la oscuridad inundaba el lugar, las lámparas que alumbraban las calles habían sido desmontadas para ser llevadas a el nuevo lugar, al nuevo hogar.

-Que silencioso ¿no?-Comento Yamasaki rompiendo el denso ambiente -¿Qué no?-Se rasco la nuca mientras recibía las miradas extrañada de todos, pero las miradas fueron desviadas al suelo donde sus sombras comenzaron a proyectando dando a entender que detrás de ellos había algo alumbrándolos y así era, al girarse se encontraron con una caravanas de camionetas y autos que se estacionaron a alrededor del pequeño grupo, del primer auto que detuvo su marcha bajo Touya, se acerco a ellos mirándolos uno por uno verificando la condición de todos, detuvo su mirada en los ojos de Shaoran un par de segundos como verificando que este no estuviera lastimado, para después según le pareció a su hermano menor sorprenderse de la presencia de Sakura, se volteo de inmediato hacia Shaoran

-¿Quién es ella y que hace aquí?-Shaoran se agacho de hombros y metió las manos a sus bolsillos, la violencia por parte de su hermano mayor no se hizo esperar, avanzo rápidamente hasta donde Shaoran y lo sujeto por el cuello-Te hice una pregunta y espero me respondas-Sakura soltó un grito ahogado ante el ataque, todos miraban sorprendidos la rápida irritación por parte de Touya

-Touya espera-Le pidió Eriol tratando de acercarse

-No te metas-Le advirtió el castaño

-¿Y bien?-Volvió a preguntar a Shaoran quien le respondió también extrañado

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre?-Pero la pregunta solo logro alterar más a su hermano que lo azoto contra la camioneta, de el resto de las personas que habían llegado con la caravana de autos miraban al igual que los compañeros d Shaoran sin interferir

-No lo vuelvo a repetir dime ¿qué hacía ella con ustedes? Por que me supongo que la llevaron con ustedes a la misión-Sujeto con más fuerza el cuello de Shaoran

-Deténgase-Pido Sakura, el cuello de Shaoran le quemaba ya que antes había sujetado con mayor fuerza que la de su hermano aplicaba en esos momentos, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el dolor no le permitía ya hablar, cosa que también noto el resto de los presentes

-Touya suéltalo-Yukito camino hasta donde su amigo tomándole por los hombros tratando de hacerle entrar en razón

-Ella estaba con nosotros por que le han dicho a Yamasaki que la cuidara-Le hizo saber Tomoyo que también se había acercado a los hermanos

-Es verdad Touya, tu padre me ordeno que no me le despegara ni un momento- Ahora era Yamasaki quien intercedía por Shaoran

-Tan difícil era decirme eso-Grito Touya –Imbecil-Lo azoto una vez más para soltarlo y marcharse acompañado de Yukito -Quiero un informe detallado, tal vez eso si puedas decirme, ¡¿qué esperan ustedes?, quiero descargado, ordenado y en camino todo el armamento en 20 minutos-Grito a todos y camino dentro del edificio central, Yukito se acerco a Meiling para decirle algo.

-Que bruto-Bufo Meiling

-Ya lo creo que si-Dijo Shaoran tocándose el cuello ahora más lastimado

-Lo decía por ti, bruto-Aclaro Meiling dándole un sape a Shaoran-Ahora entremos a rendir el informe, todos menos tu-Señalo a Yamasaki

-¿Pero por que, que hice?-Se quejo el ojitos de raya

-Mientras la señorita-Señalo a Sakura –Este bajo tu cuidado no te quiero cerca, debemos hablar en privado y eso te excluirá en esta ocasión, nada personal-Le dijo a Sakura que parecía un poco ofendida-Es que hay cosas que no deben salir de nosotros, reglas-Aclaro y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio seguida por Tomyo, Eriol y Shaoran que se acerco a Meiling (demasiado a los ojos de Sakura) para decirle algo, que Sakura logro escuchar aunque no con claridad

-Necesito verte después...-

-Para que?- Le dijo Meiling a su compañero

-Para lo de siempre-Contesto con simpleza

-¿Otra vez?-Pregunto con asombro deteniéndose aun estando cerca de donde estaba Sakura junto a un berrinchudo Yamasaki que pateaba el suelo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos murmurando cosas como (-Siempre yo soy, pero si yo no haga nada malo, mendiga Meiling siempre me agarra de su puerquito...-)

-Si, necesito que lo hagamos una vez más no te preocupes será algo discreto- Dijo Shaoran a su compañera

-Eso espero ya que la ultima vez no hacías más que ruidos extraños-Dijo Meiling retomando el camino


End file.
